Two Souls Bound
by EndWillows
Summary: AU. A soulmate is not your destiny. The identical marks that form on people mark simply their compatibility. Your soulmate is who you have the potential to grow closest to. There is no guarantee, and this isn't always a good thing. Meg Thomas knows this better than anyone.
1. Chapter 1

Two Souls Bound

Summary: A soulmate is not your destiny. The identical marks that form on people mark simply their compatibility. Your soulmate is who you have the potential to grow closest to. There is no guarantee, and this isn't always a good thing. Meg Thomas knows this better than anyone.

ONE

Meg's not sure what exactly she did to get sent to hell, but she knows she's in no position to contest the decision. And hell this is, with dreary forests and bloody hooks, and so many _generators_. They remind Meg of her freshman year mechanics class, where she fiddled with wires and got scolded by Mr. Andrews. The thought makes her scowl as she tries to shove another part haphazardly into place on the generator in front of her. She'd always been terrible with machines. It figures that hell was full of them.

 _Maybe,_ Meg mused as she took a break from the generator, stretching out her legs that ached from being in a crouched position for so long. _Maybe, it's because of how bratty I was as a kid._ Restless had been Meg's middle name, and she had caused teachers and students alike terror and annoyance with her antics. Her mother as well. Especially her mother. Meg closed her eyes at the twinge in her heart, thinking of her mother.

She'd been so sick, when Meg had last seen her who knows how long ago. Natalie Thomas hadn't even been able to leave her bed, much less get up and search for her missing daughter. If Meg was dead, was her mother dead as well? Perhaps, but Meg doubted she'd find her here. Her mother was too good of a person to go to hell, Meg figured. Meg hadn't inherited that- if anything, she apparently got her father's aptitude for trouble.

Whenever she had asked her mom about her father, her mother had clammed up. It was the one subject she refused to talk about with her daughter. Meg had heard the rumors around town, though. Natalie Thomas' soulmate had left her, the mark on her skin had turn black then faded away. Such a shame, the pretty girl played the fool. Those poor Thomas women, alone in the world… Meg had always turned and ran whenever she heard the old women talking. Her mother simply ignored them, showing nothing but the slight tightening of her jaw. Meg knew she got her hair from her father- her beautiful, beautiful hair, her mother assured her- but she knew nothing else about the man. There were no photos, and her mom refused to say a word about him.

However, her mother had plenty to say about soulmates. "They'll come, she assured her daughter as she watched her examine herself for a soulmark in the mirror. Meggie, everyone has a soulmate. When you meet him or her, make sure you never let them go, ok? Never. It's worth it to hold onto them, to not be alone in this world."

"But I'm not alone." Meg would remind her mother. "I have you. Are you sure we don't have the same mark?" Her mother would always laugh and shake her head. "No dear, it isn't me. But there's someone special out there for you, just you wait."

 _Well,_ Megan thought bitterly, wiping her brow and returning to work on the generator. She must be doing something right- it seemed to be going faster now. _If her soulmate was here in hell, they certainly were special all right._ She had wondered, both before and after her apparent death, if she actually had a soulmate after all. Marks didn't appear until you came into contact with the person, and Meg was starting to wonder if there was anyone else here with her in hell. Once she had thought she'd seen someone in the distance, and she'd thought she'd heard a bell, but something deep in her bones had warned her to stay away. A cold feeling in her gut, that made goosebumps prickle on her skin and caused her hands to shake. Meg was starting to believe that if she wasn't alone here, maybe would have been better off as such.

The generator sparked suddenly, making a loud whirring sound that made Meg shriek and flinch away. The thing spun weakly for a moment, before slowing to a stop. Meg glared at it, nursing her burnt finger. Ugh, she _hated_ machines. She took a deep breath, raising her hands to start working on the stupid generator again, then froze. That cold feeling was back, seeping into her bones. Meg's throat clenched as she heard the crunching of leaves and heavy footsteps behind her. Her heart was pounding, and she couldn't think or move.

 _Run._ Her coach's voice. _Run._

 _Megan-_ her mother's voice- _run._

And she ran. She tore through the twisted landscape, hardly sparing a moment to breath. Even though her life- afterlife?- was on the line, she couldn't help the breathless laugh that escaped her. Screw machines, running was what she had missed. The thrill of adrenaline, of her blood pounding and legs moving. That powerful surge of victory, the knowledge that no one could beat her, no one could catch-

 _Thwack_

For a second, Meg didn't even register the pain. She stumbled, tripped, but somehow miraculously managed to stay upright. Then the pain settled in. Whatever she had been hit with, it had pierced the skin of the back of her arm, and it hurt. Meg clutched her wounded arm, looking around wildly for a way to escape. There was a small alcove off to the side- she glanced at the monsterous figure behind her. Surely he wouldn't be able to fit, if only she could make it. She urged her legs to run faster, to carry her to victory once more.

And then the bear trap snapped shut on her leg. Meg screamed, collapsing to the ground. Her vision went white from pain, and her eyes filled with tears. What deity had she pissed off to deserve this? To die in the forest, hunted by some beast? Meg wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all, but she couldn't make her voice work. Actually, it seemed that no part of her body wanted to listen to her brain- it had apparently shut down from the pain. As the figure walked over to stand beside her head, Meg closed her eyes and waited for the end.

But instead of a cleaver in her face, Meg was picked up and flung over a shoulder like a useless ragdoll. Meg whimpered at the pain of being jostled, and managed to open her eyes. She was looking down at someone's back. A human, male. He was huge- twice as big as her, easily. When he starts moving, she tries frantically to struggle in his grasp. She has a feeling she knows what's coming, and she wants no part of this. Her flailing doesn't seem to have any effect on this man, this monster. He doesn't even seem out of breath for chasing her through this forest, and Meg finds the absurd moment to be mildly offended by this. Then she is heaved up onto the meat hook, and Meg screams once more.

When her vision clears and her mind returns to her, Meg is aware of two things. One, the absolutely incredible aching in her shoulder where the hook has pierced her. It's burning, incredibly hot, and if by some miracle gets out of this she'll probably die from the contamination alone. Second, she can see him.

He's just as large as she thought he was when she was on his back. He's holding a bloody cleaver, which must have been what hit her the first time, but it isn't raised to strike her. His face is covered by a gruesome, grinning mask, but she can still see his eyes, and those are what scare her the most.

They're brown, like her mothers. But unlike her mother's warm eyes, there is no life in these orbs. Just a cold twist of unhuman cruelty and a faint glimmer of curiosity. He stares back at her, without a sound. For a second, Meg wonders if she should speak- then she realizes the bloodloss is probably starting to get to her. The man scratches at his shoulder, then turns and walks away from her. Meg starts to go numb as she realizes she has been left to her fate.

She should be struggling. She should be twisting and screaming, the fighting tiger of a track star her coach had always expected her to be. But instead, Meg closes her eyes and lets the last of her tears drip from her face. She feels an inexplicable surge of relief. It's over. She's been left to die, and this nightmare has finally come to an end. She even feels an absurd sense of gratitude to her killer for giving her this twisted mercy. Now, Meg could finally rest for good.

And then she is wrenched from the hook by a boy with glasses, and Megan Thomas' hell starts all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Souls Bound

TWO

Meg has known Dwight Fairfield for about an hour now, and she already hates him.

He had grabbed her by the hand, dragged her past several fully functioning generators- apparently she was the only one who was useless with the stupid things- and lead her out a giant doorway into the night. Meg had felt the cold feeling behind her, and knew the monster was on their heels, but they somehow managed to escape. And now, Dwight would not shut up.

"It's not much, but we do have some food we scavenged." Dwight says, offering her a handful of berries. Meg wonders idly if they're poisoned. "And we know how to get water from the stream, we don't seem to get sick in this…place. If you'd like, I can-"

"Who's we?" Meg interrupts him. Dwight looks surprised, which is understandable- this is the first time she's spoken since she reluctantly gave him her name.

"Oh! There's two others who I've been working with. Claudette and," Here, he blushes. Meg raises an eyebrow, impatiently waiting for him to continue. "Jake. They should be coming soon, after the trial ended, they went to get supplies." Meg nods at this information, and silently prays these other two aren't as awkward as Dwight is. She looks at Dwight, studying him. He looks like one of the boys who hid in the library during lunchtime. The kind Meg never would have given a second glance to in high school. While his clothes look filthy and torn- Meg is sure her outfit looks the same- he himself seems relatively unscathed. Maybe the monster had focused on her the whole time and let the others get work done. She catches Dwight rubbing a smudge of ink on his left hand, and her eyes widen.

"That new?" She asks, taking his hand to study it and ignoring his squawk of protest. The Mark is simple, fresh black ink, with an indistinguishable image. Dwight nods, looking nervous. Of course it was new, with how small and fresh it was. As time went on, the image would grow larger, and the coloring and brightness would change based on how the relationship did.

"It was Jake." Dwight admits quietly, a small smile on his face. Meg wants to sneer and jeer, but she finds that she can't when faced with the innocent awe and wonder on Dwight's face. This kid is annoying as all get out, but it's very…sweet, as much as she hates to admit it.

"Tell me how it happened." Meg prompts, settling back on the log she's on. A story might be able to help her ignore the pain. The burn on her finger and the wound on her arm have already healed- Meg suspects everyone here heals quickly so they'll be fresh canvases to be hurt again- but her shoulder is still burning and throbbing. Can dead people get infections? Meg isn't sure.

"Are you sure?" Dwight asks, watching her rub her shoulder. "You might want to rest for a bit, Meg. Claudette should be back soon, and she's pretty good with herbs and ointments. She can help fix your shoulder. It looks like it hurts a lot." Meg snorts at this.

"Have you never had a meat hook rammed into your shoulder? Of course it hurts." Dwight frowns and shakes his head.

"I've been hooked before, Meg. Even been sacrificed once." His eyes glaze over at this, like he's remembering a dark memory. "But the wound always heals as soon as we leave the arena. The fact that yours hasn't is worrying." Meg shrugs, then winces as her shoulder burns again.

"Well, there's not much we can do about it, is there? How long have you and the others been here, anyways?" Dwight pauses, thinking.

"I'm not really sure. Time is funny here, if time really exists at all. There aren't days or nights. Everything is just…" He shrugs. " _Twilight Zone_." Meg snorts.

"You watched the _Twilight Zone_?" She raises an eyebrow. Dwight blushes.

"Yeah, so? Anyways, Claudette and I have been through three trials now. We started together. Jake joined us the trial before last, and now you're here." Meg nods, absorbing this information.

"Is that why you're so good at this? The generators and stuff?" Meg asks.

"I've always been fairly good with machines." Dwight answers. "And I've spent some time teaching Jake and Claudette what I know. If you'd like, I can show you some stuff as well." Meg wrinkles her nose.

"I'll pass for now. I've had enough machinery to last a lifetime." Dwight frowns at this.

"Meg, we don't really get a choice. Another trial will happen. It might be in the next few minutes or the next few hours, but it will come." He sits up straight, an authoritative look on his face. "We have to be prepared, Meg. If we aren't, there will be a lot more meat hooks in our future." Meg bristled, glaring at him.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. I appreciate your benevolent wisdom." She bites out, before getting up and walking away. Dwight calls after her.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Meg doesn't bother looking back, instead shouting over her shoulder.

"Away from you!"

Walking off into the woods she doesn't know alone, away from her only potential ally was definitely a stupid idea, but Meg's used to those. She picks her way over stones and weaves under branches, wincing every time her shoulder aches. Dwight was right, she knew. She needed to be prepare for the next "trial." But Meg was good at two things: running and ignoring her problems. Often they coincided.

She's been wandering for what feels like a half hour when she hears a heavy thud. She freezes, looking around. Was that Dwight again? Or one of his friends? Meg peeks out from behind a tree at the figure who's cutting wood, and her stomach drops to her toes.

It's the monster again, the one from the last trial. His back is to her, and he's raising a bloodstained ax to chop wood. He's still an intimidating figure- especially since the last time she saw him he was forcing her onto a meat hook- but the strange cold feeling from the trial is gone, as is his mask. He's bald, she realizes, and tan. He's wearing scratched and torn coveralls that look like a miner's uniform from her history textbooks. And he's huge- Meg would look like a child standing next to him.

He turns then, and Meg darts back behind the tree. She'd been staring… they weren't in a trial, but could he still kill her? Probably. She could picture Dwight's nagging now. "I told you not to go, Meg! You shouldn't go into the woods alone!" Meg tries not to move or breathe, praying that he'll just go back to chopping wood. What was he doing that for, anyways? Do killers need human necessities like heat and food? Hell, does she even need those anymore really? She doubts that she's allowed to die of starvation in purgatory without suffering through as many meat hooks as the gods see fit.

There's a small grunting sound, and then the chopping resumes. Meg cautiously slinks away, careful to make as little sound as possible. As soon as she thinks she's out of earshot she breaks into a run, as far away from her would-be murderer as possible. She lets out a shriek as she crashes into a person.

"Hey! Easy there." Someone catches her underneath her arms, stopping her from colliding to the ground with them. It's two people, her age. A girl with glasses and a pink button up shirt, and a boy with messy dark hair and a green hoodie. They stare at her curiously, and she stares back warily.

"Let me guess." She says after a minute. "Claudette and Jake?" The two exchange glances and nod.

"And you are…?" Claudette asks. Meg sighs. "Meg Thomas. Dwight rescued me from a hook and mentioned you two." She notices the smile that appears on Claudette's face when she mentions Dwight's name, and the way Jake's cheeks turn pink.

"Well, welcome to the club, Meg." Claudette offers her hand and Meg shakes it. "Now c'mon. We've got food, and we could all use some rest before the next trial starts."

…

Meg finds that she definitely likes Claudette and Jake more than she likes Dwight. Claudette is kind, and sweet. She's a bit quiet, but not as much as Jake. Jake is nearly silent- he's said all of two words that Meg has heard- and he has a soothing presence around him. Meg's noticed that birds seem to like him quite a bit, always fluttering nearby. Dwight, of course, also likes him quite a bit. He seems enthralled with his new soulmate, always looking between his mark, Jake, and Jake's mark. Jake seems a bit uncomfortable with the attention, but so long as Dwight isn't nagging her, Meg doesn't really care. She finishes off the nuts and berries she was eating and grabs a swig of water from the canteen they share.

"We should probably get some sleep, Dwight." Claudette says gently. Jake shoots her a thankful look, and Meg stifles a snort. "But first, Dwight mentioned your shoulder- do you want me to look at it, Meg?" Meg shrugs, and nods.

"Yeah, go for it. But it feels better already, honestly. I don't think it'll be much of an issue." Claudette smiles at her, and grabs her small bag of herbs and supplies she had scavenged. Meg hears Jake quietly offer to take first watch, and Dwight bid him goodnight as he crawls into one of the two sleeping bags they have- they always rotate who sleeps in them, Dwight had told her.

After Dwight closes his eyes and Jake turns to stare out at the forest, Meg pulls her sleeve down, exposing her hurt shoulder to the open air. She winces as it gives another twinge. Claudette stops humming, grabbing Meg's arm to steady her.

"What is it?" Meg chuckles weakly, now nervous by Claudette's actions. "Is it infected?" Claudette doesn't answer, and Meg feels light fingers brush across the wound. She winces at the sensation. It's like pins and needles pushing into her skin.

"No." Claudette says slowly, quietly. She hesitates for a moment, and Meg is sure she's about to tell her it's poisoned and she's going to die. Claudette takes a deep breath before blurting it out. "It's…it's a Soulmark."


	3. Chapter 3

Two Souls Bound

THREE

Meg isn't repairing generators any faster, this time, but at least she's quieter. She's decided that she's going to learn a new lesson from each hellish trial she's subjected to. Last time it was watch-where-you're-going-or-else-your-new-friend-is-a-bear-trap-through-the-leg. This time it looks like it's going to be stealth.

Whenever that cold feeling oozes back into her gut, Meg carefully eases off the generator she's on and slinks off into the shadows, hiding behind a wall or tree as a hulking figure zooms into view. The killer-of-the-day today is Chainsaw Guy. Meg has decided to refer to him as Old MacDonald in her head, thanks to the farmer's outfit he has and the vast amount of corn that surrounds them. MacDonald searches around the generator and checks a locker before slamming his foot into the machine. Meg bites back a curse as sparks fly haphazardly from that thing. She had spent so much time working on that!

"Stupid murderers." Meg mutters under her breath, watching him sprint away from her area, chainsaw revving in the air. She walks back over to the generator, glances warily at the sparking mess, then plunges her hands back into the fray. Her shoulder twinges, and she thinks back to Claudette's words.

" _You're joking, right?" Meg asks. Claudette helps her pull her sleeve back on._

" _No, I'm serious. It's a tiny black Mark, brand new. Did you run into anyone new before you ended up here? Or anyone in the trials?" Meg frowns, thinking._

" _No. I spent all my time before coming here with my mother. And I've only met you three since." She glances at Claudette hopefully. "I don't suppose you have a Mark?" Claudette was sweet, and kind. She wouldn't be a bad soulmate. Unfortunately, Claudette nods._

" _I got my Mark a few trials back, actually. It's…a long story." From her tone, Meg assumes it's even more complicated than that. Claudette's eyes widen._

" _Which killer did you face in your trial? Did he have a bell? A cleaver?" Meg pulls a face._

" _Bear traps. The stupid thing crushed my leg. The guy shoved me on a hook, too. He…" Meg pales. "You don't mean…" Claudette sighs, before pulling her pant leg up to show a tiny back mark on her ankle. This one is a bit more mature than any of the others Meg has seen. If she squinted, Meg could almost make out an image- a tiny black and white plant._

" _I got this mark after my first trial, against the chainsaw killer." Claudette explains. "I didn't want to believe it, but Dwight didn't get a mark until he met Jake, and there's no one else here." Meg shakes her head._

" _You're saying our soulmates are murderers? Claudette, that's insane. It's impossible!" Claudette scowls at her, a hint of a fire emerging in her eyes._

" _We're literally in Hell, Meg. I'd say the normal definition of 'possible' has gone out the window."_

Meg didn't want to think about what it implied that her soulmate was a cleaver-swinging bear trap-setting killer who shoved his soulmate on a meat hook. Soulmates were supposed to be the ones most compatible with each other's souls. She was most compatible with a serial killer?

Meg bit back a curse as the generator popped, emitting a fresh round of sparks. Hopefully MacDonald hadn't noticed. She had to focus if she wanted to avoid finding out what that chainsaw felt like. She jumped as a shadow fell over her.

"Relax." A familiar voice whispered. "It's just us." Meg turned to see Dwight and Claudette joining her, both relatively unscathed. They took the other sides of the generator, expertly weaving wires in and out.

"Relax." Meg snorts. "As a lunatic is chasing us with a chainsaw, you want me to relax." Dwight scowls at her.

"I'm just trying to help, Meg. You don't have to be so rude about it." Dwight grabs another part off the ground, delicately sliding it into place. Meg feels a stab of envy over his skill with machines- she wouldn't have even recognized that as a part of the machine to begin with. Claudette sighs.

"Can you two save it until after we're done?" She asks, focusing on the generator in front of them. "I'd really rather not eat chainsaw today." Meg wants to ask if it hurts more, for her, since it was her soulmate attacking- or if Macdonald hesitated when he was chasing Claudette. She resisted, though. She knew she wouldn't want to answer those questions if they were facing Trapper Boy again. The three of them worked on the generator in silence, until finally it gave a finally pop and roared to life, casting light down on the three of them.

"I think Jake was working on the last one we need." Claudette comments, and Meg notices Dwight light up like a pathetic puppy at the mention of the other boy. She follows the other two as they walk in the shadows, cautious of the killer that roamed the arena.

Jake was crouched in front of the final generator, which was whirring along nicely. Meg noticed a crow on a nearby rock, watching him curiously. She was impressed it hadn't startled already, with the small popping sounds coming from the nearby machine. Dwight ran forward to help.

"You've done a great job with this one, Jake." Dwight smiled. Jake nodded, his face solemn. Meg couldn't get a good read on him. Dwight and Claudette were open books, but Jake kept his face expressionless most of the time. She wondered how he felt about his new soulbond. If she was stuck with Dwight, she would've run to the killer and begged to be killed already.

"Jake and I will finish the generator up." Dwight says, assuming that authoritative voice that Meg hates. The kid can't go a full sentence without stuttering most times, it makes no sense that he can boss them around. "You girls go scout out the exits." Claudette nods, dragging Meg off before she can give off the eminent sarcastic comment.

"Why do you let him boss you around?" Meg asks as the two girls walk along the edge of the arena, looking for the giant exit doors. She can hear the revving of a chainsaw in the far distance, as Macdonald searches for the four survivors.

"Dwight? He's got a good head on him." Claudette says, pausing to tie her shoe. "He reacts well in stressful situations, and he knows what we need to do. He's actually a really good leader." She straightens up, shooting Meg a reproachful look. "You should give him a chance." Meg sighs.

"I can't help it. He's like a puppy, all obnoxious and innocent looking." Meg shrugs. "Every time I see him, my automatic reaction is snark in order to keep him away from me." Claudette sighs.

"I know he can be a bit…overbearing, but Dwight means well. And he's kind. Which is a rarity, believe me." Claudette looks up at the sky, and Meg wonders what she's thinking about. High school, maybe?

"How's your ankle?" Meg asks, changing the subject. Claudette shrugs.

"It stings, but that makes sense. I'm in direct opposition of my soulmate, of course the bond isn't happy." She reaches down, brushing her fingers over the mark. Meg watches curiously.

"Have you talked to him at all? Does he know you're soulmates?" She asks. Claudette snorts, and starts walking. Meg follows.

"Talk to the chainsaw wielding killer? No, I haven't." She says dryly and they both chuckle. After it subsides, she speaks again. "Maybe I should, though. I mean, we're soulmates for a reason, right? I just don't know how to bring it up. And I don't even know if he wants to talk about it. I mean, the only time I see him is when I'm hiding from him or he's chasing one of us down, you know? When is there a good time to bring up that we're apparently super compatible?" Meg nods understandingly.

"I know what you mean, I'm the same way with the Trapper. Like, do I say: 'hey, we're apparently soulmates, so why don't you let me off this hook and we can talk about our feelings!'" Meg snorts. "It's so stupid. We must have the worst luck ever, to have killers as our soulmates." Claudette nods, then runs over to pull down on the latch to the exit.

"I don't think we can avoid talking about it forever, though." Claudette mentions as Meg stands guard near her. MacDonald must have gone after the guys, because he isn't anywhere near them. "If we do, what happens? I've never heard of people just…ignoring their soulmates." Meg feels a twinge in her gut at that, thinking of her parents.

"Well, I'm sure they do." She says in what she prays is a casual voice. "If you do, I bet the marks just stay small and don't change. A lost opportunity, you know?" Claudette nods, expression solemn.

"Maybe that's the best course of action for us." She steps back as the door slides open with a loud grating sound. "C'mon, let's go-ah!" Both girls cry out in unison at the blinding light that surrounds them. Meg throws a hand in front of her face, wincing.

"Turn that off!" She demands, squinting at the figure in front of them. The flashlight switches off, and they stare in surprise at the girl their age, in torn jeans and a tank top, with a beanie on her head. She glares back at them.

"Who are you?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** I think this story is off to a good start, so far. It's my first ever fanfiction. I've had the idea in my head for a while, and I honestly think Dead By Daylight deserves some good fan appreciation. It's a great game, and the lore behind it is fascinating!

 **hayhay196:** Thank you for the review! I'm excited too, and I hope I can do the game and all of you justice.

Thanks for reading, everyone! If you have the time, be sure to leave a review! It means a lot to me. Until next time!

-EndWillows


	4. Chapter 4

Two Souls Bound

FOUR

Her name, Meg learns, is Nea Karlson. And Meg likes her instantly.

Dwight is bossy, and Jake is too somber. Claudette is sweet, and Meg's best friend in this realm, really- but she's also passive most of the time, unless you really set her off. Nea isn't. She's a blend. She's stubborn like Meg, and quiet like Jake, and she has that passion in her like Claudette does.

"I was an artist." She mentions as the girls sit at the fire after the trial. She has a stick, and she's sketching some complex design in the dirt. Meg watches, fascinated. She's always liked art. "Graffiti, mainly. My mom used to say she would take me to art classes when I was little, but she was always busy working." Meg nods. She can understand busy parents. Her mom had worked hard to support both of them, and even then they had barely made ends meet.

"Did you just arrive?" Claudette asks. Nea nods.

"Yeah. Had a nasty run-in with a banshee lady. She was shrieking and literally flying. That's when I figured there was no way I was in real life, you know? That this was all just some crazy messed up nightmare."

"If only." Meg agrees, feeding twigs to the fire. She hears a branch crack in the woods around them, and her head shoots up. Claudette puts a hand on her arm and offers a soft smile.

"Probably just the boys." _The killers won't confront us here._ Meg nods, smiling hesitantly back at her. What if it was one of the killers, though? MacDonald, or Meg's own? What would they say?

"Apparently, though, I'm destined for trouble." Nea laughs. "Since that crazy lady was my soulmate." Both Claudette and Meg turn to stare at her, eyes wide. Nea looks between them and frowns, quick to catch the meaning behind the look.

"You both, too?" Nea pushes her sleeve up and shows her bicep, where a black splotch resides. It's different, Meg notices. Unlike both Meg's own, which is a full circle, Nea's mark is only a half circle. Almost as if it was waiting for something else.

"Why is it like that?" Meg asks. Nea shrugs.

"No idea. Maybe because I only have half a heart." Nea laughs. Claudette frowns at the self-deprecating comment.

"I'm sure that isn't true." She reassures, "Maybe you just have two soulmates, and you haven't met the other one yet." Meg raises an eyebrow.

"Is that a thing? Two soulmates?" She asks. Nea and Claudette both nod.

"My grandma had two." Claudette explains. "My grandad, and a childhood friend of hers. The friend was super close to both of them until she died. It was really sweet, she was basically a second grandma to me."

"Interesting." Meg nods. "So, what was your soulmate like Nea? Could she go invisible? Did she have a chainsaw?" Claudette smacks her arm playfully, and Meg smirks at her. Nea deadpans.

"No, but she could fly through walls." Meg blinks, staring at her.

"Really?" She asks, and is embarrassed to find her voice comes out in a squeak. She could barely handle the killers she faced now- one that could travel through walls sounded horrifying.

"Really really." Nea nods solemnly. "But I think I've figured out a way to get around her. You just have to.." Here she waves her arms, trying to gesture what she does. "Run in random directions, so she can't figure out where you're going." Meg nods.

"That's good advice, actually. We'll remember that." She looks up at the night sky, at the moon. They'd been at the camp for maybe an hour now, so they had a bit before the next trial. But they needed sleep, all the same. " Nea, do you want to stay with us? We've got a fire and food, and Claudette can handle wounds and Jake knows the woods, and Dwight isn't _too_ annoying, I promise- ow!" She frowns at Claudette, who had smacked her again. "I was only kidding!" Nea looks between the two, her face impassive.

"I'll pass, thanks. I think I can figure it out on my own." She stands, and Meg stands too.

"Are you sure? We really should stick together, what with a bunch of serial killers on the loose, and-"

"Meg." Nea has backed away, looking slightly panicked. "I'll be fine. I'll see you two around, alright?" She turns, sprinting off into the woods. Meg is impressed at how quiet she is with it- hardly a sound. She turns to see Claudette smirking at her.

"What?" Meg raises an eyebrow.

"You just sounded exactly like Dwight." Claudette giggles. Meg stares at her in horror.

"No. _No_. Anything but that." Claudette laughs fully now at her reaction.

"You did! You gave the whole "we need to stick together!" speech and everything!" She smirks at Meg's disgusted expression. "You just copied him; you have to admit, he isn't all that bad." Meg sighs.

"I'll only say that if you promise to never repeat it to him. Ever. Or to Jake, for that matter." Claudette smiles sweetly at her.

"Your secret is safe with me, Meg." Meg smiles back, then frowns.

"Will she really be ok, though? Nea. I mean, she panicked and sprinted away right there- was I really that Dwightish?" She asks. Claudette hums thoughtfully.

"You weren't, not at all. Honestly? I think Nea has probably spent her whole life alone. I don't think she's used to others, or a team. I don't think she's ever had friends. And suddenly confronted with four other people who are saying she needs to be part of their team, well, she panicked." Claudette sighed. "I think she'll be fine, though. She's tough, and smart. I bet we'll see her again soon." Meg nods, thinking of her own life at home, and her mother who was now alone as well. Her mother didn't have serial killers after her- but she didn't have anyone to watch over her anymore, either. She looks up to see Claudette watching her closely, and quickly pulls on a smile.

"Yeah. Probably." The two girls sit in silence for a minute, until loud footsteps- Dwight still hadn't mastered stealth, despite how many lessons Jake gave- announced the boy's return.

"Where did Nea go?" Dwight asks, sitting down beside Claudette. Jake silently slides into the seat next to him.

"She decided to go on her own." Meg answers, accepting a handful of berries that Jake offers her. It was a good thing Claudette had taught them what plants were edible. If not, they'd have probably all died of poison by now. Dwight scowls.

"And you let her go? That's dangerous!" Meg glares at him.

"No kidding! It's not like I can control other people, Dwight. I told her she was welcome to stay but she wanted to go on her own. We can't take away her free will!" Meg snaps back. Dwight opens his mouth to retort, but Claudette places a hand on his shoulder.

"She really did want to leave, Dwight. We didn't scare her off. I think we'll see her in trials now, anyways. Maybe she'll warm up to us." Claudette's calm, reasonable voice worked, and Dwight relaxed. Meg notices Jake hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder as well, and feels her own shoulder twinge. Could soulbonds feel jealous of other soulbonds? "Besides, she told us about a new killer." Jake looks up at this, interested.

"Another one? And another survivor, too." Jake looks thoughtful. "This forest is definitely getting crowded." All three of them nod in agreement.

"We need to sleep. Anyone want first watch?" Dwight asks, leaning tiredly against Jake. To his credit, Jake didn't edge away like he would have the other day. Meg wonders what their mark looks like now, with their relationship developing. Probably nothing like her own.

"I'll take it." She offers. With worries about her mother and Nea racing through her mind, Meg doubts she could sleep anyways. She bids the other three goodnight, and stares at the forest around them as they fall asleep.

Somewhere, in this same forest, was her soulmate. Maybe he was chopping wood again, or sleeping, or eating, or perhaps mutilating an innocent bunny, Meg thought darkly. She felt a twinge of annoyance- at the whole situation, yes, but also at herself. Why was she constantly thinking about the person who shoved her onto a meat hook?

 _Because you don't want to be alone_. The traitorous voice in her head whispers. _Because you dreamed of finding your soulmate, and now he's here. You want to know_ why _he's the one._

Meg scowls to herself, picking up a rock. Cranking her arm back, she threw it as far as she could, listening for the sound of it hitting a tree. "Stupid soulmate." She mutters, settling back on the log. "You meet the supposed best friend/person of your dreams, and what do you know? They're a bear-trap loving psychopath. Go figure." She rests her palm in her hand, closing her eyes for a minute. Then she hears the snapping of a branch.

Her instincts automatically kick in, and Meg stands up and swings around, searching for the source of the noise. It definitely _isn't_ the boys this time, since they're cuddled up at her feet. And with how quiet Nea left the first time, she highly doubts it's her. She squints at the trees, trying to find the intruder.

The Trapper is right there, staring back at her. He doesn't have bear traps on him, but Meg is acutely aware of the cleaver hanging at his side. His mask, a twisted, grinning disguise, is still in place, but Meg knows he is looking right at her. She stands still, unsure of what to do. Does she wake the others? Grab a stick and attack? Run and save herself?

The Trapper moves before she can do either. He raises a hand, and Meg feels the panic well up. Then it's replaced by confusion, as he gestures for her to follow him. He turns around and walks away, deep into the dark forest.

And, not for the first time in her pathetically short life, Meg knows she is about to do something incredibly stupid.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Sorry for the long wait for this chapter- I had to move, and start a new semester of college, so I've been super busy! I hope this chapter makes up for it! There isn't a lot of action, or a trial in this chapter, but I wanted to make sure I took time to establish Nea's character, and to give some development to the relationships between the survivors. I'm trying to pace myself with this story, even though part of me definitely wants to skip right to the action!

 **Pancakes:** I've actually never read that story, so I'm not sure I'd say I stole the idea. I definitely didn't do anything like that intentionally. Although honestly, coming up with new ways for people who are locked in a constant struggle to meet up is kind of difficult. I'm planning on eventually introducing all of the characters up to David and Anna, so if you have new ideas on how they could meet I'd be glad to hear them! I was also planning on introducing the survivors and killers in the same order they were introduced in canon, so that's why the order is the same.

I've tried to incorporate some of your suggestions with Nea, here, but I'm not quite sure how well I did. I actually hadn't planned on giving Nea much of a role, but as I've written this chapter I've reconsidered. The fun thing with all of these characters is that they're pretty blank slates. We don't have tons of information on most of them, so the fans of the Dead By Daylight game have created their personalities themselves. And I think that's awesome! Thanks for the constructive criticism!

 **MercyMainTM:** Thank you so much for your kind words! I did a lot of thinking before writing the interactions in this story, and I kind of figured that when anyone is put in a situation they have no control of- especially something as severe as the Entity's trials- they won't be very patient. I think you have a lot of raw emotions from all of the survivors here, which is part of the reason Meg and Dwight clash so much. This is in Meg's perspective, so you see more of her thoughts than Dwight's, but I hope you're able to understand both of their sides of the conflict here. I don't think either one of them is wrong about it, just that it's two different sides in a difficult situation. I definitely hope I'm getting the characterization down, but make sure to tell me if I stray too far off the course, haha ;)

Thank you everyone for your reviews, everyone! I'll try to update again in the next few weeks or so, but with how crazy school is I can't make any promises. I definitely won't give up on this story, however, so stay tuned!

-EndWillows


	5. Chapter 5

Two Souls Bound

FIVE

He leads her into a forest clearing a good distance away from the camp. He doesn't look behind him to see if she's keeping up, and it's a good thing she has endurance because for every large step he takes she takes three. They aren't particularly quiet in their surroundings, and Meg hears a crow fly away into the night. She just hopes she isn't walking into an ambush.

When the Trapper finally stops, he keeps his back to her. Meg searches his figure, before her eyes finally rest on the mark on his right shoulder- identical to hers. It's still tiny, and hasn't taken shape yet. In a way, that mark was a symbol of the many different ways this conversation could go.

"We haven't been properly introduced." Meg offers, proud of how steady her voice is. She's never really been patient in waiting for others to speak. "I'm Meg. Meg Thomas. And you are…?"

He doesn't answer. Meg isn't sure what he's looking at in the trees, but she's starting to feel agitated. She doesn't feel the cold feeling she felt while around him in trials, but the Trapper has an unnerving presence all his own, completely unrelated to the sick world they were in. Meg clears her throat and pushes away her fears, pressing on. "I realize this isn't the best place to meet your soulmate, but better late than never, right? I mean, it definitely _could_ be better, but still. I guess since we're here, I can ask how you ended up here? All of us survivors seemed to just doze off for a minute and end up here, but I wasn't sure if it was the same for-"

"I won't go easy on you." His voice is deep, gravelly, and Meg freezes. She's sure she hasn't heard him right.

"Excuse me?" Meg's eyes narrow, and she crosses her arms. The Trapper refuses to look back at her, still facing the trees.

"You heard me." He answers. His tone makes it seem like he's bored with this whole conversation, and that makes Meg even angrier. "Just because we have a "bond" or whatever, doesn't mean you'll get any special treatment. You'll be hooked just like every other sacrifice."

Meg feels white hot rage flow through her veins. This moron brought her all the way out here to tell her _that?_ Pride and determination quickly take over, and she juts her chin out stubbornly.

"What makes you think you'll catch me?" She scoffs, leaning her weight on one leg. The Trapper snorts, and he _still won't look at her!_

"I've caught you before, haven't I?" He replies calmly. Meg sneers.

"With a bear trap, yeah. It was a crutch." She finally seems to have his attention now. The Trapper stiffens, then turns to face her. His mask is still on, but at this distance Meg can see his eyes and face behind it. His eyes are dark, like coal.

"A crutch?" He asks, staring down at her. Why was he so tall? Meg scowls up at him.

"That's right, a crutch. I bet you couldn't catch me without setting up a trap. I'm too fast." She smirks up at him, a challenge clear in her words. His head tilts to the side slightly.

"Cocky little thing, aren't you?" He muses. Meg's mouth drops open in outrage, but he continues speaking before she can start screeching. "Very well. How about a wager? If I can catch you without using bear traps, you have to lead me to your friends."

"And if I win?" Meg asks without thinking. The Trapper mutters something she can't hear.

"If you win, I'll let you get away free in trials from now on." He answers. Meg thinks about it for a moment, then nods.

"You have a deal, Mr…?" She raises an eyebrow, and her exasperated soulmate/challenger sighs.

"Evan Macmillan." It's strange, Meg muses. Putting a name to his face makes him a lot less frightening, and a lot more human.

"Well, Evan, you have a deal." She smirks. "I just hope you're prepared to lose." He says nothing in reply, turning and leaving the clearing. As soon as he's out of earshot, Meg sinks to the ground, limbs shaking.

 _What did I just get myself into?_

…

To Meg's relief, and also disappointment, her next match is against the Hillbilly instead of Evan. She's unable to focus throughout the entire thing, and messes up on the generators twice as much as she normally does. Claudette, of all people, is the one to notice.

"You're not focused at all." She chides gently while wrapping a bandage around Meg's arm. "Is something the matter?"

Meg hasn't told Claudette or the others about the bet or the meeting, partially because she knows they'll kill her for it, and partially because she's somewhat ashamed she's risking her friend's lives because of her reckless pride. She figures she had better win against Evan, or else she's in for a world of pain- from him _and_ from her allies.

"I'm sorry, Claudette. I'll try harder." She says, and she finds she really means it. She wants them to succeed and escape, even Dwight. Claudette smiles at her.

"I know, Meg, I know."

They escape that match with only minor injuries, for which Meg is grateful. Claudette, bless her, doesn't bring up Meg's absentmindedness to the boys, and instead gathers food for Jake to attempt to make a meal out of. Even Dwight isn't getting on her nerves as much- he's somehow procured a sewing needle and thread, and is patching up different holes in their ragged clothing.

Meg feels the stab of guilt again, knowing that if she loses against Evan, she'll also lose their trust- possibly forever. And she's surprised to realize she doesn't want to lose them, not even Dwight. She's actually come to care for her fellow survivors, even the quiet Jake and elusive Nea. She doesn't want any of them hurt- especially not because of her.

She gives her share of the food to the others and goes to bed early, not noticing the worried looks the others give her behind her back.

She wakes up in an unknown place, filled with ghostly moans and whispers. Meg sees a large, decaying building in the background, and the silhouettes of hooks in the moonlight. Worst of all, Meg sees a closed bear trap at her feet. Her match with her soulmate was finally here.

 _Focus, Meg_. She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. _It's just like a race. Think of what your coach would say. Focus._ She forces her feet to move step by step, around the bear trap and to a generator. She grabs a few pieces and starts sliding them into place, trying desperately to calm her racing heart. She's on edge, and she knows she might lose because of it.

She actually shrieks when a figure runs up to her. She claps her hand over her mouth, eyes wide and heart racing. The moonlight reflects off of Dwight's glasses as he grabs her shoulder, looking concerned.

"Jeeze, Meg, it's only me." He says. He studies her closely, his frown deepening. "Are you okay? You're turning white, Meg. I'm sorry if I startled you."

Meg closes her eyes, counts to three, then pushes Dwight's hand away.

"I'm fine, Dwight. Let's just get these generators done so we can get out of here." She stares at the pieces in front of her, determinedly ignoring Dwight's worried face next to hers.

"You're shaking, Meg." Dwight's voice adapts that annoying leadership tone once again, and Meg wants to scream because this is _not_ the time for that and she can't handle that right now. "What's wrong? I'm here to help, but you have to trust- Meg!" Dwight's cry of alarm sends a crow cawing into the night as Meg takes off, running as far away from him as possible. She clenches her fists as she runs, pushing harder and harder off the ground as if she could take flight if she tried hard enough. Meg wants one thing, and one thing only right now, and that is to _escape_.

She finds another generator a good distance away from Dwight, and tries to start again. Meg hopes she can channel her frustration into productivity, because she definitely has a lot of frustration right now. Frustration at Dwight, for his persistence in trying to befriend her, for Evan, for this stupid bet, for herself for _agreeing and risking her only friends!_

There was only one possible solution to this, only one possible outcome. Meg has to win this match, this race against the devil- if not for herself, then for Claudette and Dwight, and Jake and Nea. They didn't deserve to be hurt because of her stupidity. It's this thought alone that helps her keep quiet and calm when Evan starts coming nearer to her generator.

He's on the hunt for her, Meg knows. He wants to win this bet just as much as she does. Maybe that was why they were soulmates, their competitive natures. She couldn't say they had nothing in common anymore.

Meg tucks herself into a corner of a crumbling brick wall, forcing herself to take slow, calming breaths. The icy feeling of the killer being near surrounds her, and Meg closes her eyes, leaning her forehead against the bricks. Evan is circling the area like a hawk, looking for whichever survivor is near. If he finds her in this corner, she might have already lost.

But he doesn't find her yet. Evan, probably thinking the survivor had crept away, damages the generator and stalks away, his cleaver glinting in the night. True to his word, Meg sees he doesn't have any traps on him. _Imagine that,_ Meg thinks darkly _The killer is the one with honor_. She steps away from her hiding spot, resuming her work on the generator.

To her immense satisfaction, she completes this generator without the help of any of the others. Jake's lessons have been paying off. She reminds herself to thank him later as she walks cautiously away, careful to not leave any traces behind her. She counts the working generators as she passes them. _1, 2, 3…_

Three generators done. They were halfway there, maybe they could make it, Meg thinks optimistically. She freezes as she hears a high-pitched scream. Evan had obviously found someone.

Meg hesitates. She could continue to work on generators, bringing her one step closer to victory, or she could see if the other survivor needed help. Her survival instincts scream for her to find another generator, because she was so close to winning. But her heart gives a pathetic twinge, reminding her that that scream had sounded like Claudette.

 _And really,_ Meg thinks as she starts making her way towards the injured survivor. _Claudette and Dwight are always the first to help when I'm in trouble. I owe it to them._ She darts behind a tree quickly as Evan storms past, praying her surprised gasp hasn't given her away. When it's clear, after a moment, that Evan isn't rushing back at her, Meg darts towards the whimpering body on the meat hook.

Black, inky tentacles are forming around the hook, and they distract Meg for a moment. They look almost like spider legs, ready to snap up their pray. She looks up and sees Claudette, whimpering on the hook, with her shoulder pierced. Claudette shakes her head as Meg looks around carefully.

"It isn't trapped. I don't think he's been using his traps this whole game, it's weird." She hisses in pain as a tentacle brushes her arm.

"Ok, Claudette" Meg breathes, gripping the other girl's shoulders. "Here we go. One, two, three…" She pulls Claudette up and off of the hook, and she's surprised to hear the angry hissing that comes from the black tentacles. Obviously it hadn't appreciated being robbed of its prey.

"Do you need help fixing your shoulder?" She whispers. Claudette shakes her head, grabbing a bandage from her pocket and wrapping it around the wound- an impressive feat, all things considered.

"Thanks for the save, Meg." Claudette smiles at her, and Meg smiles back.

"Of course. Now, do you know where the next-"Meg cuts off as she feels the icy fear rush back with full force. Claudette shrieks and pulls Meg away as a cleaver swings, hitting right where they were seconds before.

"Run!" Meg shouts, pushing Claudette ahead of her. Her survival instincts argue that she should sprint away now and let Claudette be captured, but Meg refuses to play just for herself when everyone is at risk. She follows on Claudette's heels, careful to keep herself between the injured survivor and the bloodthirsty killer. After a moment, she decides to take action. She takes a sharp left, racing next to the wall as Claudette goes right. Evan doesn't hesitate, following instantly after Meg.

Three minutes into this chase and Meg knows things are going downhill fast. Evan isn't as fast as her, but he's got better endurance, and a growing bloodlust. She can see the glint of his blade when she glances over her shoulder, and she knows she won't last much longer. Maybe, if she lasts long enough though, the others can get away.

A scream rips through her as the cleaver hits her back, and Meg is reminded of her first trial here, and how soon after she had a bear trap on her leg. Meg vaults over a pallet, refusing to give up. She wouldn't give Evan the satisfaction of watching her break.

But time is dwindling fast. The exit is closed, the last generators aren't repaired, and Evan is on her heels. It makes sense; Meg thinks morbidly as she jumps through a window, that she would fall to pride.

Meg's last hope is that the others will make it out alive as the cleaver swings down once more.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Whew! This chapter was a big one to write. It was really hard, and honestly I'm not quite sure how I feel about it. I wanted to make sure to keep Evan and Meg in character, and I tried my hardest to do so! I had two different versions of this chapter, one with the bet and one without, and I debated which one I was going to put up. This one ended up winning, and I hope you all enjoy it!

 **DalekRaptor:** Whaaat? A soulmate trio with Wraith, Nea, and Nurse? –laughs nervously- I would _never…_ Okay, maybe I would. There's a couple different reasons behind this, one of them being that adorable picture one of the devs put up of the Wraith and Nurse ballroom dancing (does anyone remember that picture? It was precious.) Another reason being that I was planning on keeping the DLC characters paired up as soulbonds. The final reason for the trio is that I feel like you rarely ever see exceptions in soulmate AUs- people with more than one soulmate, or none at all. I really wanted to try and explore that in this fic. Anyways, rest assured that we will be seeing and loving the Wraith more in the future! Honestly, I'm so excited for when we get to meet all of the killers and see them interact with the survivors. That's really what this whole fic is building towards!

Thank you so much for the kind reviews and understanding, everyone! School is crazy, and I'm starting my new job on Monday, but writing helps keep me sane and I love reading your feedback! I'll see you guys next time!

-EndWillows


	6. Chapter 6

Two Souls Bound

SIX

It is adrenaline that saves her.

Meg hears the final generators roar to life, and her heart soars. She sprints forward with a burst of energy, and hears Evan's cleaver hiss through the air behind her. _Better the air than her back_ , she thinks giddily as she vaults through another window. Meg has been through tense trials, but never quite like this. It makes her feel _alive_. The burst of energy has faded, but Meg is far enough away from her pursuer that it doesn't matter. She will make it out. She will _survive._

Dwight and Claudette are waiting at the doorway for her, and she grins at them as they all race towards freedom.

Meg looks back over her shoulder as she leaves, and sees Evan staring at her from a distance. She feels elated that she's escaped, but there's something else rolling around in her gut. Pity? Sympathy, maybe?

Meg chalks it off as delirium from the intense match, and heads to freedom without looking back.

…

The others can tell that something is different about her after the match. Meg has volunteered to make dinner with the items Jake and Claudette have gathered, and she's humming lightly as she does so. It's a lullaby her mother used to sing to her and Meg knows she's butchering it but she doesn't care. She's in such a good mood, she's even being kind to Dwight- and she thinks it's scaring the boy a bit.

When they sit around the campfire after supper, Jake is the one to bring it up. He apparently hadn't been in the last match- Nea must have been stealthing her way through the entire thing.

"You're in a good mood, Meg." He comments, watching her curiously. Dwight is resting his head on Jake's knee, also watching her. Meg shrugs, smiling sheepishly.

"It was a good match. No one died." Jake raises an eyebrow at that, but thankfully Claudette changes the subject.

"If you guys don't mind me asking, how have your marks been doing?" She asks, looking at Jake and Dwight. Jake looks away and Dwight turns as red as a tomato. Meg and Claudette exchange glances, smirking.

"Come on guys, let's see them." Meg says. Dwight mumbles something unintelligible under his breath, before offering out his forearm to show them the Soulmark. Both girls lean in curiously.

The mark has indeed grown. It's now about the size of a half dollar, and the details are more defined. The mark is two hands clenched, almost like those anti-bullying logos that Meg remembers from elementary school. The two hands are clasped tightly, almost like they're anchoring each other to the earth. Claudette coos.

"It's so sweet!" She gushes. Meg snickers as both boys grumble, looking away. She notices they don't move away from each other, though.

"How big do marks typically get?" Meg asks. Her own mother's mark had been a shriveled black scab when Meg saw it, the sign of a once thriving relationship that had died.

"It depends." Claudette answers, brushing her fingers over her own mark, which is still the tiny black dot it was when Meg last saw it. "Some marks end up looking like a sleeve of tattoos, while others only grow a bit bigger than they start as. Some marks gain colors, others stay black and white. I think it really just personifies the relationship between the two people."

"I wonder what ours means." Dwight smiles, glancing at Jake. Meg notices the uncomfortable look on Jake's face as he shrugs.

"No idea. But we should probably get some rest before the next trial starts." He gently pushes Dwight away, and they all ignore the pained look on Dwight's face as he does so. "Good night guys."

"Goodnight Jake, Dwight." Claudette smiles as the two boys crawl into the sleeping bags. Meg nods at them both, then turns to Claudette.

"I can take watch, if you want." She offers. "You can get some sleep." Claudette raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You took watch last night as well." Claudette says, frowning. Meg nods.

"I'm sure. I didn't get hooked last match. I bet your shoulder still aches." And, though Meg is reluctant to admit it even to herself, she wouldn't mind talking to Evan again. She would love to rub it in his face that she beat him, honestly. Meg misses the concerned look that flashes across Claudette's face.

Claudette glances at Meg. "Speaking of marks and shoulders, how is yours? Is it still hurting?" Meg shrugs.

"Not really, no. It twinges every once in a while to let me know it's there, but otherwise I'm fine." Claudette frowns.

"Do you mind if I take a look at it? I'm just worried it might be infected." Meg tugs down the sleeve of her shirt and turns her back to Claudette.

"Go for it, doc." She says. She stares up at the sky as she feels Claudette's cool, calloused fingers brush over the area where her mark is. She feels a spike of dread, however, as Claudette gasps.

"What is it?" She asks, frowning. Was it infected? Was it gone? Maybe there had never really been a mark there, and Meg had been deluding herself the whole time. Maybe she _didn't_ have a soulmate, not even a psycho murdering one.

"Your mark grew." Claudette says in a hushed tone. Meg lets that sink in for a moment, before letting out a startled laugh. Claudette quickly shushes her, and both check to make sure both the boys are asleep before Meg whirls around to face Claudette.

" _What?_ You're kidding." Meg searches Claudette's face, trying to find the joke, but Claudette's expression is solemn and slightly suspicious.

"No. It's this size now." She holds her thumb and a finger up, making a shape that's roughly the size of a quarter. "It's taking shape, too. It looks like a bunch of vertical lines." Claudette frowns at her.

"Why is your mark growing, Meg? Is there something you're not telling me?" Meg bites her lip, considering. There is a lot she hasn't told Claudette, mainly because she isn't sure how her best friend would take it. Meg is well aware her entire confrontation with Evan was stupid, and she really doesn't need Claudette to scold her for it, even if everything worked out well in the end. But looking at Claudette's earnest face, Meg realizes she can't keep this from her. More than that, she doesn't _want_ to. And that scares Meg more than she would like to admit.

"We talked, the other night." She confesses. Claudette's eyes widen, and she pulls away from Meg to stare at her.

"Woah. Seriously?" She asks. Meg nods, feeling anxiety claw in her stomach.

"Yeah. We… I guess we introduced ourselves? Although it took forever for him to say his name, and he kept calling me "girl." Meg crosses her arms across her chest.

"We made a bet, over this last match. I told him he couldn't beat me without his traps. That's why he didn't use them." Meg explains. Claudette stares at her.

"Wow." She smirks slightly. "And I thought Dwight and Jake's relationship was complicated." Meg lets out a nervous laugh, then looks at her.

"You aren't mad at me? For talking to him? And keeping it a secret?" Claudette shakes her head.

"No. You're your own person, Meg. You make your own choices. Stupid choices, perhaps, but they're your own." She smiles at her, and Meg smiles back, feeling her heart warm. No matter how much she curses this hell they're stuck in, she's still grateful she managed to find a friend in Claudette.

"That's why you wanted to keep watch, isn't it?" Claudette smirks. "You want to talk to him again." Meg feels her cheeks heat up.

"What? No, of course not." Meg scoffs. "I'm just not tired, is all." Claudette gives her a disbelieving look.

"What's his name?" She asks. Meg stares out at the trees, finding the one where Evan had been the other night.

"Evan." Meg answers. "Evan Macmillan." Claudette snorts.

"Wow. You actually did it. You initiated a relationship with a serial killer. I don't know whether to be proud of your nerve, or terrified at your lack of self-preservation." Meg scowls at her, but the look lacks any real bite.

"We've talked once, Claudette. I wouldn't call that a relationship." She protests. Claudette snickers.

"Tell that to your soulmark, Meg." She smirks. The smirk fades as she stares up at the stars.

"He didn't attack you outside of the match, huh?" Claudette muses. "Maybe they can't attack us outside of trials. Hell, maybe they don't even want to." Meg doesn't answer, staring at the trees. She's not sure she wants to consider where this is going.

"They're still killers, though." Claudette says. "But maybe…maybe that's not _all_ they are." She glances at Meg. "Do you think I should try to talk to my soulmate?"

Oh, no. There is no way she's giving relationship advice. Meg blanches, shaking her head quickly.

"Please don't turn to me for advice, Claudette." She says. "I have no idea what I'm doing with my own soulbond." Claudette hums, nodding as she closes her eyes and leans against a log to fall asleep. Meg hesitates.

"But… if you feel like it's worth it, then… I'd say go for it." She smiles hesitantly at Claudette, who smiles back.

"Goodnight, Meg."

"Goodnight." Meg answers, listening as Claudette starts to quietly snore. She scans the trees, searching for the familiar mask.

But Evan doesn't come that night. And Meg feels angry, both at him for not being there and at her for being disappointed about it,

…

"I have the worst luck in history." Nea Karlsson sighs as she and Meg races across the border of the arena. Behind them, the sound of a bell echoes as the Wraith chases them. Nea is clutching her bicep, where a new part of her mark has formed. It's still as tiny as Meg's is- _was,_ a tiny voice in her head whispers- but now it's a full circle, finally complete.

"I'd argue with you," Meg pants as they dart behind a boulder, trying to shake off the killer. "But you _do_ have two killers as soulmates, so…" Nea sighs again, stepping forward in a crouch at such a quick speed that Meg is rather impressed.

"I swear I wasn't that horrible of a child. There is no reason for karma to hate me this much." Nea mutters something in Swedish as they listen for the tell-tale sound of a bell in the distance. Meg hears a loud siren sound as the final generator is completed, and she races forward to grab the exit latch.

"Well, maybe it's just a testament to your strength?" Meg offers. Nea scowls at the admittedly pathetic answer. 

"Or maybe the gods are sadists. It doesn't matter, anyways." Nea darts forward as soon as the gate springs open. "There is no way anyone is crazy enough to develop a relationship with a _killer_."

Meg doesn't answer.

…

"So he didn't come?" Claudette asks that night, disappointed. Meg thinks it's rather amusing how quickly she's become invested in the unfurling tale between Meg and her soulmate. Meg shakes her head.

"Nope. I guess he's just a sore loser." Meg shrugs. "I did beat him, after all." Claudette nods.

"Maybe. I can't imagine any of the killers take losing well." She says. "I wonder… do you think they have, like, a killer camp somewhere in the woods? Where they all chop firewood and sit awkwardly together like we do?" Meg laughs at the thought.

"Maybe? They have to be somewhere around here, right?" She grins. "I bet they have marshmallows, and sing songs. They're probably all secret softies." Claudette laughs along with her.

"Maybe you should go hunt Evan down." Claudette suggests. "Hunt the hunter, you know?" Meg considers it.

She could. She'd found him before, Meg figures she could do it again. And she could demand to know if he ever intended on keeping his end of the bet.

"Meg?" Claudette asks worriedly, studying her face. "I was only joking. You know that, right? It would be incredibly dangerous and stupid to run out there alone. Right?" Meg forces a laugh.

"Right."

…

That night, she does it anyways. Dwight is keeping watch, but for all his supposed strengths, endurance isn't one of them. He's dozing away next to a sleeping Jake as Meg quietly sneaks out of the camp.

 _If I were a bitter serial killer_ , Meg thinks sarcastically to herself, _where would I be?_ She marches along, picking her way through limbs and brambles. She thinks she sees a familiar tree or two, but everything in this forest looks the same to her. Jake could probably figure out landmarks, but she's never been that smart.

Meg doesn't bother with being quiet until she hears talking. She freezes, then cautiously inches forward to peek into the clearing.

The killer camp, Meg notices, isn't like the survivor's area at all. It's dark and cold, almost gloomy. The pile of firewood that Meg saw Evan chopping the other night sits on the ground, ignored. There's a building in the center- a decaying shack that looks similar to the ones Meg sees in trials. Leaning against the structure are two figures. Meg recognizes the tall dark shadow as one of Nea's soulmates, and the hunched over one as Claudette's.

"You didn't catch any of them?" The Hillbilly asks. The Wraith shakes his head.

"No. The Entity is displeased." He answers, staring at the ground. Meg inhales sharply as the banshee woman appears out of nowhere.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Philip." She says. Meg is surprised at how soft her voice is. She sounds compassionate, which is bizarre to Meg. How can you wield a bone saw against teenagers and be compassionate? "They're slippery kids, for sure. I'm lucky if I even get one of them." Philip replies with a comment that Meg can't hear, and Meg cautiously steps away from the camp, ready to give up and leave. Her heart stops as a hand clamps over her mouth.

 _This is it._ Meg thinks despairingly. _I've finally crossed the line, and now I'm going to die for real._ She's finally accepted that she is in limbo instead of hell, and now she really _is_ going to die. The figure- and since there's only one killer not in that camp right now, she knows who it is- drags her backwards, away from the killers and into a different area. Meg gasps as she is whirled around and pinned to a tree.

"What were you doing?" Evan demands, gruesome mask grinning down at her. His hands are clenched around her arms, and Meg's struggling doesn't make him budge.

"I was-" Evan cuts her off, eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"Were you spying on us? Trying to sabotage us? It's hard enough, you know, without-"

"I was looking for you!" Meg hisses, cutting him off. They both freeze, realizing what she has said. Meg closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, calming herself.

"You've been avoiding me." Meg explains to the apparently stunned killer. "And we haven't resolved our bet. I figured I would find you first." There's a beat of silence, and Meg waits for whichever of two options is sure to come next: laughter or a cleaver in the face.

"I wasn't avoiding you." His answer is short, brusque. "You're not important." Meg stares at him incredulously.

"Seriously? That's all you have to say right now?" She asks. She struggles again, and this time Evan lets her go. Meg steps to the side, putting distance between herself and her soulmate. "Because you definitely were avoiding me, you know." She's surprised when she hears a dark chuckle come from the masked man.

"For you to say that means you were looking for me, girl." Meg is _sure_ he is smirking underneath that stupid mask of his, and her fists clench. "Were you anxiously awaiting a visitor?"

"My name is Meg, you idiot." Meg snarls, marching back up to him. He towers over her, so the effect isn't impressive, but Meg doesn't care at the moment. "And forgive me for expecting someone to have the decency to admit when they've lost." Evan's laughter dies at that.

"You shouldn't expect decency from me, Meg." She blinks, stunned he actually used her name. "Or from anyone else here, for that matter. But you are right. We had a bet, didn't we?" Evan turns around, walking away from her. "So I won't go after you anymore. Enjoy your victory, Thomas." Meg isn't sure which of them is more surprised by her next words.

"No." Evan freezes, then glances over his shoulder at her.

"You want me to hunt you down?" He scoffs. "You truly are an idiot then." Meg forces a brave façade, smirking at him.

"Well, you obviously need the practice, don't you?" She asks sweetly. "Since you didn't catch me last time." There's a beat of silence, and Meg waits anxiously for the cleaver which she is _positive_ is coming for her. She's pushing her luck, and she knows it. Meg jumps in surprise as Evan roars in laughter, his head rearing back.

"Cocky as ever, Thomas." He faces her again, and Meg thinks he might be smiling underneath his mask. "I look forward to the day that cockiness fades from your eyes."

Well, it's not the most friendly thing to say, and it's a bit creepy, but it's still a start. Meg smirks back at him, then turns and walks away.

"You can try, Macmillan." She calls back. "But you might want to work on your speed a bit more first. If you ever want pointers, let me know." She hears him chuckle as she walks away, and Meg bites her lip to stop a smile from forming.

It is a start.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** I debated splitting this into two chapters, but I like how long it is- almost 3k words. It's funny how I can write seven pages of this fic relatively easy, but it takes me two days to write a page for school. Anyways, I'm about halfway through midterms, so expect updates to be like this one: fairly good length, but they'll take a bit to get out. I love this chapter, though. You get a bit of everyone in it, which is exciting. I'm thrilled because we've starting to get the plot rolling, and we're adding more characters (hint: it's almost Halloween) so it's going to start leading to something big! Part of me wants to rush to the climax, but that wouldn't be doing any of these characters the justice they deserve. I'm pretty happy with the pace of the story so far!

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! I'm hoping to get some more oneshots for No One Escapes Death out soon, but if anyone has any ideas for stories on that I'd love to hear them! I'm also working on the next part of Leashes, though I don't think that one will be its own individual story. My hands are already pretty full with this story!

Again, thanks for the support everyone! I hope you all have an awesome week and I'll see you next time!

-EndWillows


	7. Chapter 7

Two Souls Bound

SEVEN

"Tell me everything." Claudette says as she and Meg work on a generator. They're facing the Wraith, and Meg can't help but think of the conversation she had overheard before, about the killers struggling in the trials. It seems absurd, since Meg spends every second of the trials worried she's going to find herself on a meat hook.

"He laughed, Claudette." Meg says as she pulls out a broken piece of the generator. She's scarcely able to believe it herself. "He actually _laughed._ As in, human emotion."

"That's crazy." Claudette shakes her head, pressing a button that sends the generator roaring to life. "He didn't try to attack you or anything?" She dusts her hands off and stands up, and Meg does the same. The two start cautiously making their way to another generator, with its lights dimly flickering in a plea for help. Meg nods in agreement.

"I heard the others talking, too." Meg checks the area, just to make sure there wasn't a murderous figure with a bell nearby, and then starts working on the generator. "The one we're facing now? His name is Philip. I guess he struggles a lot with catching us? And the banshee lady was comforting him about it, and your soulmate was listening too." Claudette looks thoughtful.

"And Evan didn't attack you?" Meg shakes her head.

"Nope. He tried to intimidate me, but I think that's just Evan." Meg shrugs. "Maybe we were wrong about them, Claudette. Maybe they're civil outside of trials."

"We might be wrong…" Claudette concedes as they work on the generator. "But we also might not be. After all, even if they can't kill us outside of trials, I bet they can still hurt us. And they've never tried to approach us civilly, before. Ever."

"Well, there's a first time for everything…" Meg murmurs under her breath. And a plan starts to form in her mind.

…

She's cautious, and, for once in her life, patient. She doesn't want to clue Dwight or the others in to what she has planned. She offers to take watch, brushes off their protests- and Claudette's raised eyebrow- and waits for them to fall asleep. Then, she gets up and creeps into the woods, towards where she thinks the killer's base is.

There are three of them, at the fire. Evan, the girl killer, and Philip- the Wraith. Meg takes a quiet breath, resting on her heels as she watches them. She has no idea where the fourth one is, but she just hopes he'll stay away from her.

It takes a while. The killers don't talk, huddled around their fire pit. Evan is skinning some animal, the woman is fiddling with something in her lap that Meg can't see, and Philip is staring up at the night sky. None of them show any signs of leaving, and Meg feels her hope wane. Maybe this was a waste, after all. Still, she's here already. Might as well wait just a few more minutes…

Meg dozes off against a tree, still hidden from the killers. She wakes with a start when she hears a voice- Evan.

"Here you go, Sally." Evan hands her the skinned meat, and Sally nods her head in thanks. Or at least Meg assumes thanks, since Sally always has her head covered, even in the presence of other killers. Meg would wonder why, but honestly she's too impatient to launch her plan and she doesn't really care. Evan stands and stretches, and Meg's eyes are drawn again to the Soulmark on his shoulder. Is it her imagination, or has it grown? Her eyes might be tricking her, but she swears she can almost see some details in the vertical lines of the mark.

"I'm going to go see where Max is." Evan says, walking-thankfully- in the opposite direction of Meg outside of the camp. Sally calls something out to him, but Meg doesn't hear it. She waits for a moment, watching the remaining killers curiously.

From what she's been able to glean, Sally and Philip definitely seem less violent than the other two. If there were anyone to test her plan with, it'd be them. She takes a deep breath, gathers her wits, then rushes forward and stumbles into their camp and crashes into the ground.

The two killers whirl around in alarm, then stare in confusion at the teenage girl who has intruded on their camp. Meg lets out a hopefully convincing gasp, crawling backwards.

"I'm sorry!" She cries out, trying to put as much 'pathetic harmless girl' into her voice as possible. "I got lost in the woods, I didn't mean to disturb you, please don't hurt me!" She continues the act of terrified teen, while at the same time watching their reactions.

Sally and Philip seem legitimately confused. And they haven't murdered her yet, so that's definitely a plus. They glance at each other, and then turn to look at the girl. Philip steps closer to her, and the flinch Meg gives isn't an act, but all he does is hold a hand out.

"It's alright." His voice is quiet, soothing. The type of tone one would use with an injured wild animal- unless that person was Evan, probably. "We aren't going to hurt you."

Meg sniffs, looking up at them with the eyes she always used to get out of trouble with. "You won't?"

"Of course not." Sally says, hovering forward- why does she float, anyways? _How_ does she float? Her legs are mangled, and it hurts Meg's feet just to look at them. "We never hurt survivors outside of trials."

 _Success!_ Meg makes sure to keep her elation hidden, instead putting on a relieved expression. "Oh. I didn't know that. I'm so sorry for bugging you, I just got lost, and this forest all looks the same, and…" She flinches when Sally gets on her level and wraps her arms around her. Meg is stunned as the woman shushes her,

"Ssh. It's alright, dear." Meg imagines she's smiling, even though she can't see her face. "I'm Sally, and this is Philip." Philip nods, holding out his hands to help both of them up. "What is your name?"

"Meg." Meg answers, wiping the tears away from her face and taking a half step back. They weren't hostile, but Meg isn't sure that means much in this realm. "Meg Thomas."

"Well, Meg Thomas," Philip smiles at her, and Meg is surprised to find herself smiling back at him. "Would you like help finding your way to your camp?"

"Do you know where it is?" Meg asks him, glancing quickly behind him. She needs to hurry this along- if Evan finds her, the charade is over, and she has at least one furious killer after her- probably more. Philip nods, and Meg smiles at him.

"Ok then. Thank you." And she finds she really means it. She had run into this camp hoping unrealistically that she wouldn't be killed on sight. Instead, she finds two rather kind individuals, both willing to help her.

 _We were wrong._ Meg thinks giddily. _They_ are _more than killers._

"Your jacket has a tear in it." Sally comments, observing her. Meg bites back a retort. Of course it has a tear- she's been stumbling through hell and shoved onto meat hooks. "Would you like me to fix it for you?" She gestures to a pile of cloth by the fire, where Meg sees a small makeshift sewing kit. So that's what Sally had been doing with her hands earlier.

"Sure." Meg says, partially because she's still afraid of what happens if she angers them, and partially because it is cold out and she'd like to have a fixed jacket. She sheds the torn material and places it in Sally's outstretched hand.

"I'll make sure to get it back to you when it's done, Meg." Sally nods, then starts floating back towards the fire, still examining the jacket. "It was nice meeting you!"

"You, too." Meg says awkwardly, following behind Philip as he starts back into the woods.

 _What just happened?_

…

Philip, Meg learns, is quiet. She knew he was stealthy in trials- the Wraith was by far the hardest killer to see in the arenas- but even here he doesn't say much. Meg wonders if it's because he's drowned out by the louder and brasher Evan all the time.

"You guys really can't attack us outside of trials?" Meg asks after a few minutes of silence. She's hesitant to ask, but she wants to make sure she's correct. Philip glances at her, then shrugs.

"We probably could attack you, if we wanted to." He says. "We're able to hurt each other- Evan and Max spar all the time as a way to keep in shape. But I don't think any of us care to." He offers a small smile. "I know it may be hard to believe, but we must submit to the will of the Entity just as much as you do." Meg frowns, thinking about this for a moment.

"What's the Entity?" She asks. She's purposefully taking smaller steps to delay returning to her camp, and she thinks Philip knows. He seems perceptive like that.

"The Entity is the lord of this realm." Philip answers, gesturing to the forest around them. "He's the one who brought us all here, and arranges the trials. We exist to serve and amuse him, all of us." Meg scowls at this. She doesn't like the thought of being a toy for anyone, much less a lofty god.

"Does he talk to you?" Meg asks. Philip looks at her, surprised, then nods.

"Yes. How did you know?" Meg shrugs, picking at the hem of her shirt.

"I've…watched you all, before." Meg admits sheepishly. "In trials and outside of them. And sometimes it looks like you guys are…listening to something that isn't there. Like you can hear things that I can't."

"The Entity often whispers to his servants." Philip nods. "He encourages us to go after our prey, praises us when we are victorious…shames us when we fail." He looks down at the ground, and Meg is reminded of the conversation he overheard between him and Sally the other day.

"Well, I can't say I like the thought of being murdered." Meg says dryly. "But I guess it makes sense- that you guys are pawns in this like we are." Philip nods at her.

"None of us have control over this situation." Philip says. Meg notices that he looks bitter about this, and feels a bit surprised. It never occurred to her that maybe the killers weren't happy with killing. She's always assumed that Evan and his friends relished shoving her and her allies on meat hooks. Meg stops and waits for Philip to turn back to look at her.

"Do you not like killing?" She asks softly, searching his face for an answer. He hesitates, then shakes his head.

"I do not. It is something that was thrust upon me, even before the Entity took me within his grasp." Philip smiles ruefully. "But we cannot change who we are." Meg thinks about this for a minute, then shakes her head.

"No. I… I think we can." She gives him a determined look, stubbornness shining through. "You, and Sally, and the others- you chose not to attack us. You know where we are outside of trials, and you and Sally could've attacked me just now. But you didn't." Meg smiles. "I think that, while we can't control the situation, we can control how we act in it. And I think we control who we are, as well." Philip thinks about her words for a minute, then smiles at her- a true smile, teeth and all. Meg thinks it makes him look rather handsome.

"Wise beyond your years, Meg Thomas." Philip nods. "Perhaps you are right. And perhaps we need not be adversaries outside of trials after all." He looks up at the sky, gaze wistful. "I do not enjoy killing, but I do enjoy a challenge. The trials provide me with those, even if I am last place among the killers." He turns and starts walking, and Meg follows. "I don't intend to stop fighting in those trials- and I don't think my brothers or sister will, either. But outside of trials…well, I see no reason why we can't all get along." Meg grins.

"I agree. And I don't think us survivors will ever stop fighting, either. But if none of us gave a challenge, the trials would be really boring for all of us." Philip gives a quiet laugh in agreement, and Meg continues. "If it helps, I think you're actually one of the scariest killers." She nods at the disbelieving look Philip gives her. "I mean it. You blend in so well with the shadows… You've given me and the others a few good scares in there." Philip smiles at her again.

"Thank you, Meg." They reach the edge of the clearing to the survivor's camp, and Philip stops short. Meg stops with him, waiting with a raised eyebrow as he hesitates.

"If I may ask… You have seen this before, yes?" He pulls up his sleeve and reveals his bicep, where a small mark resides. It's lopsided: one part of it is slowly growing, starting to reveal details, while the other part remains a solid black semicircle. Meg nods slowly.

"The survivor with that mark is named Nea." She says. "She's kind of a lone wolf. She avoids our camp, so I don't know much about her. I'm sorry…" She honestly wishes she could give the man more information about his soulmate, but she only ever sees Nea in trials these days. And Nea definitely hadn't seemed thrilled about having two killers for soulmates.

"Is she safe?" Philip asks quietly. Meg swallows as a rush of emotion floods into her. Seeing someone genuinely concerned about a person he's never really met… It's touching.

"The last time I saw her she was." Meg answers honestly. Philip smiles at her, then looks up at the sky again.

"Sally and I worry about her, our missing soulmate." Philip says softly. "I can only hope she is happy. But regardless, the Entity grows restless. A trial will begin soon." Philip smiles at her, offering his hand, and Meg takes it. "Good luck, Meg Thomas. Try to be a bit more careful wandering through the woods. Evan does leave traps out to catch game." Meg smiles back at him.

"I'll take that into consideration. It was nice meeting you, Philip. Tell Sally I said thanks. And maybe see if the other killers would be willing to be civil outside of trials. I'll mention it to the survivors as well." Philip nods, and turns and heads back into the forest. Meg is amazed by how seamlessly he melts into the trees. She takes a deep breath, then turns and heads back to where the other survivors are sleeping.

 _Maybe._ Meg smiles to herself. _Maybe this could work._

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Another chapter down! And we get more of Sally and Philip (Caring Sally is the best Sally btw). I hope those two live up to your expectations, and if you have any tips on how to write them I'd love to hear it! The more the killers and survivors interact, the more interesting this story will get, so I'm definitely excited! I'm hoping to get at least two more chapters in before the end of the month, but we'll see if my schedule allows it. I'm also planning on updating** _ **Leashes**_ **soon, and maybe writing another oneshot or two for** _ **No One Escapes Death**_ **. If anyone has any suggestions for oneshots, I'd love to hear them.**

 **As always, thank you for your reviews and encouragement! It definitely helps me continue to write, even on days when I struggle. Thank you all for being so awesome!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~EndWillows**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Souls Bound**

EIGHT

Meg decides to keep her conversations with the killers secret, for now. Somehow she doesn't think Dwight and Jake would appreciate it. But the others seem to know something is up with her.

She isn't complaining as often, about generators or the trials. She's actually trying to be stealthy when she's around the others, so none of them get caught. She hasn't even insulted Dwight in the past few nights. She's pretty sure Jake and Claudette think she's caught a fever.

Subtly has never been Meg's strong suit, but she still tries to hint at the possibility of being cordial with the killers. A small line in a conversation here, a casual mention there, she tries to gauge their opinions on meeting with their opponents.

Claudette, Meg thinks, would probably be for it. She knows her friend was curious about her own soulmate, the chainsaw wielding terror. And Claudette was by far the most reasonable of them all. If anyone would be willing to listen, isn't it her?

Meg figures Jake would be against the whole idea. He's quiet, and Meg doesn't think he would speak against it if the other three agreed to it, but Meg knows he doesn't like people at all- especially not murderous ones who hunt them down on a regular basis. And if any of the killers threatened Dwight, Meg knows Jake would turn on them in a heartbeat. Jake wasn't vocal about his soulbond, or very physically affectionate, but Meg knew he cared about Dwight and would protect him. He just didn't know how to show he cared.

Dwight, himself, was a toss-up. Part of Meg wonders if he would reject the killers purely to spite her, but she knows he would also refuse if he felt it would put any of them at risk. For whatever stupid reason, Dwight seemed to hold himself responsible for their wellbeing- which was ridiculous in Meg's opinion, because if anyone needed saving, it was probably Dwight. He wasn't as fast as Meg, as stealthy as Jake or Nea, or as good with healing as Claudette. In Meg's opinion, he was the weak link, though she would say it out loud.

But thinking of weak links makes her think of Philip, which sends a twinge of guilt into her system. She had assured Philip he wasn't weak, but she was quick to dismiss Dwight. Even if he deserved some of it, and he definitely did for his controlling attitude, Meg knows she would never leave him to die. These three had become close friends to her, and she wouldn't lose them. Meg decides to wait to bring up the idea of meeting with the killers until after the next trial, and hopes they'll agree. Meg isn't sure that this strange friendship between killer and survivor would work, but she wants to find out.

As it turns out, she doesn't get the chance to bring it up first.

…

Meg is walking about of her trial with Claudette and Jake (they had faced Evan, Nea had been sacrificed) when she hears a high pitched, yet decidedly male scream. She exchanges a concerned glance with Claudette as Jake pales.

"DWIGHT!" He calls out, racing towards the sound of the scream before Claudette and Meg can stop him. Meg curses, chasing after his green hoodie with Claudette on her heels.

Had one of the killers attacked Dwight? Had the Entity attacked him? Or was it a bear, or a wolf lurking in the woods?

By the time Meg reaches the campsite, things have already gotten out of control. Jake is red faced and furious, standing protectively in front of Dwight, who looked stunned. In front of them is Sally, clutching a small object made of cloth. _My jacket._ Meg realizes, surprised.

"I'm sorry." Sally's voice is soft, yet strong. Meg admires how calm her voice is, so sure of herself. "I was simply returning Meg's jacket." Meg glances behind her and sees a glimmer in the shadows- Philip, Meg realizes, is also waiting to see how this turns out.

" _Leave."_ Jake hisses, glaring at the floating woman. Meg manages to piece together what she thinks has happened- Sally must have come to return her jacket while they were finishing their trial, and had run into Dwight- who, understandably, was terrified. He had screamed, Jake assumed he was being attacked, and here they were.

"Wait." Meg interrupts. She hears Claudette arrive behind her, gasping for breath. Meg steps forward, ignoring Jake's glare and Dwight's whimpering. "She offered to repair my jacket, guys. She's just returning it." Ignoring someone who gasps behind her, Meg steels herself and walks up to Sally.

She hasn't changed since the last time Meg saw her. She's still floating in the air, and her head is still covered by the cloth. To her surprise, Meg finds she can actually hear her breathing, and feel the warmth coming off of her- human things that Meg hadn't noticed in her previous conversation with the dreaded Nurse. Meg holds out her hand, and Sally places the jacket into it. For a moment, the forest is silent, except for the crackling of the fire.

"Thank you, Sally." Meg smiles hesitantly after a minute. "It was sweet of you to do that." Sally nods at her.

"You're welcome, Meg. I was glad to do so." Meg hears Dwight gasp behind her, and she grits her teeth.

 _Well, no time like the present to bring it up, I suppose._ Meg glances over Sally's shoulder, and sees Philip hiding in the shadows. He smiles at her, and nods encouragingly.

"We found some edible mushrooms, the other day." Meg starts. Jake, of course, picks up on where she is going with this instantly, and hisses her name. Meg ignores him. "Would you and the others like to have dinner with us? We have a lot, and it would be a shame if they went to waste." Meg turns to the horrified faces staring at her, smiling sweetly. "Isn't that right, guys?"

Dwight looks terrified, Jake looks furious, but Claudette, sweet, amazing Claudette, picks up instantly.

"Of course!" Claudette says, stepping forward. She manages a brave smile as Sally turns to look at her. "We would love to have you guys come over sometime. We're all in this forest together, right?"

Sally cocks her head to the side, considering, before nodding. "That sounds like a fine idea. I'll let the others know. In a few hours, then?"

"Sounds great!" Claudette and Meg chirp at the same time. Meg hears Dwight groan behind her, but she keeps the smile on her face. Sally nods, and turns, blinking away. Meg sees Philip wink at her, before he, too, slips away. And then Meg turns to see two angry faces staring at her.

"Are you _insane?_ " Jake growls at her, stepping forward to glare down at her. Meg lifts her chin, staring stubbornly back at him. Behind him, Dwight tugs on his sleeve, still pale.

"Why did you do that, Meg?" Dwight asks. "She just attacked me, and you invite her over for dinner?"

Meg rolls her eyes. "She didn't attack you, Dwight. She surprised you. There's a difference." Dwight makes a protesting sound, but Meg ignores him. "The killers don't attack us outside of trials. Philip and Sally both told me so."

"Philip? Sally? Do you hear yourself, Meg? You're on a first name basis with the people who murder us!" Jake cries, flinging his arms out. Dwight and Meg both take a step back to avoid being hit, and Meg sighs.

"Jake, they were pulled into this just like we were." She tries to be soothing, reasonable- essentially, she tries to be Claudette. "They didn't have a choice in this. But they're willing to listen, and they're willing to give us a chance. Shouldn't we do the same for them?" She asks. Claudette and Dwight stay silent, looking between her and Jake. Jake clenches his fists, face turning purple.

Did you ever think," Jake asks through gritted teeth. "that they might have been lying in order to lure you into their trap?" Meg scowls at him.

"Yes. I've thought about it, a lot, but I believe them." Jake gives a short laugh, a combination of anger, stress, and something else. It sounds a lot like the laugh her mother used to give during an argument with Meg, and she braces herself for the backlash.

"You've _thought_ about it?" Jake sneers. "You don't _think_ about anything, Meg. You run into situations without a care, and the rest of us get hurt trying to save your skin. All you've done is put all of us at risk. And for what? A tea party with our murderers?" Meg steps forward, ignores Dwight gasping once again, and grabs the collar of Jake's shirt, shaking it.

"My _soulmate_ is out there!" She shouts. "And so is Claudette's! We deserve a chance, Jake, whether you like it or not!" She's aware of a hand on her shoulder, and she pushes Jake backwards, where he stumbles into Dwight, looking furious. Meg takes a breath, before shrugging off Claudette's hand. She can feel the rage coiled up inside her, a viper ready to strike.

"Not all of us got soulmates who were constantly around us so we could ignore them all the time." She sneers at Jake. Jake blanches, and she catches Dwight's heartbroken face out of the corner of her eye and feels a twinge of guilt.

"That's enough." Claudette's voice is quiet, forceful. "We can't change it now, so we need to let it go. Jake, Dwight, go find more firewood. Meg, help me prep this stuff." Meg nods, feeling the tension drain out of her as Jake storms off, Dwight on his heels.

There's a minute of silence as the two girls silently work on preparing the meal. Meg fidgets, before throwing down the mushroom with a sigh.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Claudette looks at her carefully, before picking up the discarded mushroom.

"No, you shouldn't've. But you did." Claudette smiles, and Meg manages a weak smile in return. "Jake will calm down eventually, and you can both apologize to each other. And you should probably apologize to Dwight, too, for that comment." Meg nods, thinking. What she said was true, but it was a sensitive topic between the two boys. And it hadn't been her place to say something about anyone else's soulbond, either. Meg remembers how defensive she was when people talked about her mother's soulbond, or Meg's own lack of one, and somehow manages to make herself feel even worse. Claudette nudges her with her foot.

"Cheer up, Meg. Moping doesn't suit you." Claudette says. "What're you thinking about?" Meg hesitates. She doesn't want to think about her mom, or what has probably happened, so Meg instead scrambles for a change in subject.

"I think that's the most I've ever heard Jake speak." Meg snorts, and Claudette giggles in agreement.

"They may have a weird relationship, but you can't deny Jake is protective of Dwight." Claudette says, thumb brushing over her own soulmark. Meg nods, then frowns.

"I didn't ask you about any of this." Meg sighs. "Do you want to meet your soulmate? I'm sorry, I just assumed…" Because Jake was right. Meg didn't really think things through before making choices that affected others. She thinks of the stupid bet she and Evan had made, and shame floods through her stomach.

"Hey." Claudette pats her hand, smiling softly. "I do want to meet him. All of them. I think you're right, about there being…potential, with all of us. And you're my friend, Meg. I'll support you in this." Meg smiles back at her weakly.

"Thanks, Claudette." She looks out into the surrounding forest, wondering where the others are. "For what it's worth, I'm really glad I got the chance to meet you."

"Even though it meant landing in Hell?" Claudette asks dryly. "But I'm glad I met you too, Meg. And really- at this point, what do we have to lose?" Meg lets out a distressed laugh.

"Exactly."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Another chapter down! I thought we would get to the first official meeting of The Entity Messed Up My Life Club** **, but that will be next chapter, instead. I'm interested to see the comments on this chapter- it's survivor based, and it also gives a perspective on Jake that I'm not sure people will like.**

 **Do I think Jake is a jerk? No. I think he's protective of his friends, and I think he's right about Meg being too brash. Remember, this story is from Meg's perspective- her view on the others is skewed, and in no way represent my own view of them. Hopefully the Jake fans won't bash me too much for this chapter and will accept the Dwake as a peace offering. There will be a few Dwake sections in the future that I'm looking forward to writing, because it shows how even a "normal" soulbond- where, you know, your partner isn't a bloodthirsty killer- isn't easy. But that, along with more character development for all of our characters, will come in later!**

 **Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews! They really keep me going. For those of you who are also reading** _ **Leashes**_ **, be aware that the chapters in that story will be slower than the ones here- I have had** _ **Two Souls Bound**_ **planned out for months now, and I'm still working on developing a plot for** _ **Leashes**_ **. I know where I want it to end up, but I'm not quite sure what all is going to happen in between. I'm also busy with school, work, and life in general. Thank you for your patience!**

 **Next chapter: an awkward dinner, some Max and Claudette bonding, and a grumpy Evan. Because who doesn't love a grumpy Trapper?**

 **If you feel like it, please leave a review! Until next time!**

 **~EndWillows**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Souls Bound**

NINE

Meg isn't sure what she expected when she invited the killers to have dinner with them, but it definitely isn't this.

The killers are punctual. They arrive on time, together, and with gifts in hand.

"Evan caught a few rabbits." Sally says, putting them into a taken aback Dwight's arms. "He suggested we share them."

Going by the crossed arms and deadly glare he is shooting her behind his mask, Meg guesses that Evan did _not_ suggest this. Meg gives him her best irritatingly sweet smile, sitting down on a log beside Claudette.

"Thank you, Evan. That was so thoughtful of you." Claudette muffles a snort, pushing the mushrooms aside to make room for the rabbit. Evan doesn't answer, sitting down on a log opposite of them with a small huff. It almost makes Meg laugh, to see him doing something so…normal.

Sally and Philip sit on the other side of Meg, and a nervous Dwight and scowling Jake sit across from them. The hillbilly, Max, sits on Claudette's right in the only seat left, making Dwight flinch and scoot closer to Jake.

If Max notices the reaction, he doesn't say anything. He stares down at his hands, silent. He seems sad, she realizes. Claudette is staring at him, looking hesitant and concerned. If he notices this, he doesn't comment.

"Well," Sally clasps her hands together, and Meg is once again struck by the humanness of it. "Shall we eat?"

"Are you going to take off your masks?" Jake asks bluntly. Meg wants to kick him, and she sees Dwight elbow him in the side.

"Of course." Sally's voice is calm, with a hint of velvet steel in the undertones. At least she didn't attack him outright, Meg supposes. She reaches behind her, loosening the sack and pulling it off of her head.

Meg and the others wait in silent anticipation. Meg isn't sure what she expects- perhaps a warped face, like Max has? Or perhaps a demonic face.

Instead, Sally looks fairly normal. She is extremely pale, with dark hair that is cut jaggedly, and dark shadows under her eyes. There are some scars on her face, arranged almost like claw marks, and her eyes have an eerie glow underneath their brown hue. Except for that, she could've easily been a survivor. Of course, Meg glances down at her mangled legs and feet, she does float instead of walk.

Sally gives a challenging look to Jake, who stares stubbornly back at her. "Satisfied, young man?"

Jake doesn't say anything, turning his head to stare out at the forest around them.

"Are you going to take your mask off?" Meg asks Evan as Philip and Sally start passing leaves full of food to everyone. Evan stays silent, still glaring at her. Well, fine then. There is silence, now, except for the crackling of the fire and the rusting of Sally's sleeves as she hands out food.

"Well, shall we toast?" Philip says in the tense silence, and Meg is reminded that he is far braver than he seems to be. "To friendship!"

There is more silence. Dwight seems uneasy,Jake and Evan both seem murderous, and Meg can't read Max at all. Meg catches Sally's eye, then nudges Claudette, and all three of them join in.

"To friendship!"

…

Well, Meg reasons, it isn't going _terribly_. At least no one has died yet. She's currently talking to Sally and Philip-although Sally does most of the talking. Meg wonders if it's a defensive mechanism of hers, to talk when she's nervous. Of course, their topic is Sally and Philip's missing soulmate.

"I haven't seen her lately, even in trials." Sally says, staring at her sleeve where her Soulmark is. "I'm worried, I must admit. Even though we aren't hostile here, the forest is still dangerous. And has she found food? What if she's starving?"

"Nea is strong." Philip says, playing a hand on Sally's shoulder. Meg thinks it's rather sweet. "She will survive out there, and will come to us when she is ready. If it makes you feel better, though, perhaps we could leave food out for her?"

"That's an excellent idea, Philip!" Sally beams at him. "You're right, of course, I'm sure Nea is very resourceful." They both look at Meg, who hastily nods.

"She is, yeah. As smart as you two are." They smile at her, and resume their conversation. Meg glances to her other side, where Claudette is attempting to have a conversation with her soulmate, Max.

"So where are you from?" Claudette asks, rolling a mushroom around with her finger. Max grunts, taking another bite of rabbit.

"A place." Claudette nods.

"I… see. You, uh…" Claudette looks lost, unsure of what to say to him. "Did you like it there?" Her voice comes out in a squeak, and Max gives her a flat look, then stares at the fire.

"No."

"Okay then!"

Meg feels rather bad for Dwight, who is sitting in between Evan and Jake. The two seem to be having a stare off, and neither of them have touched their food.

"Jake…" Dwight says, tugging on his arm. Jake ignores him, still glaring at Evan, until Meg decides to step in. She gets up, moves nimbly over Sally and Philip's legs- Sally raises an eyebrow, and Philip looks amused at her lack of fear or propriety, and plops herself down next to Evan, disrupting the death glares.

"So," She says cheerfully, nudging Evan with her elbow. "How have you been?" Evan growls, focusing his glare on her and moving away slightly. This close, she can see his narrowed dark eyes.

"Do _not_ touch me, girl." He snarls. The group goes silent, everyone watching Meg to see how she will react. Dwight and Claudette seem nervous, and Jake and Max interested. Sally looks concerned, but Philip smiles at her, and that gives her the courage she needs.

"What have we talked about?" She raises an eyebrow at Evan, who seems thrown off guard that she is not running away in fear. "I have a name, remember?" Evan glares at her, and she glares back, refusing to back down. Honestly, it made sense that her soulmate was stubborn too. She just has to prove to him that she is more stubborn.

They sit like that in the silence for a minute, before Evan gives a frustrated sigh and turns away, staring at the fire.

"Meg." Meg can hear at least two people gasp, and she beams at him, mirroring his actions to face the fire as well.

"Thank you, Evan." He doesn't reply, but the conversation around the fire slowly resumes. Dwight gives her a curious look, and she gives him a slight smile in return.

"What are you playing at?" Evan murmurs, quiet enough that only she can hear him. "Why did you talk to the other killers at all? They're dangerous."

"You're dangerous, and I talk to you." Meg answers back quietly, shrugging. "I just thought that since a lot of us are soulmates, it wouldn't hurt to get to know each other. Philip agreed."

"He's a fool." Evan says shortly. "And so are you." Meg bites her lip, feeling slightly hurt. Was the idea of being her soulmate so terrible? After a minute, she sighs, turning her head to study his face in profile.

"Maybe," She admits, and one of Evan's eyes meets hers. "But am I wrong?" Evan is silent, and she is as well. They listen to the passing conversation of the others without speaking.

The chatter continues for longer than Meg thinks it will. Dwight has hesitantly started a conversation with Philip over flashlights ( _We find them in chests, sometimes, but they break so easily…_ ) while Jake and Sally watch. Jake catches Meg's eye at one point, and she tries to offer an apology through her gaze. He nods once, and Meg thinks they're okay again- at least for now. Meanwhile, Claudette has apparently lured Max into a conversation about trees, of all things.

"I've always liked _Carya illinoensis_." Claudlette is saying. Max gives her an unimpressed look, and she blushes. "Pecan trees. My grandma used to make a great pecan pie, and I've always loved the look of the trees."

"We used to have pecan trees on the farm." Max says quietly. Meg does a double take before realizing that, yes, he actually is speaking. "I like them, too." Claudette beams at him, and he offers a hesitant smile back.

"That might be the longest sentence he's ever spoken." Evan murmurs, and Meg jumps in her seat. She had completely forgotten about her own soulmate, right next to her. Evan notices this and smirks as a blush stains her cheeks.

"What?" She hisses back, crossing her arms defensively. Evan rolls his eyes.

"Max. He's quiet, nearly all the time." Evan explains. "Normally, his responses are two words or less. I've never heard him speak this much. From what we've been able to glean, he had a rough life before coming here." Meg nods, frowning.

"Haven't you all?" She asks, letting her hand hover over a jagged scar on Evan's arm. When he doesn't stop her, she runs her fingers gently along it. "All of you are in rough shape. No offense."

"None taken." Evan says dryly. "Although a lot of these scars are actually fake. The Entity gave them to us, probably to intimidate you. Not that it worked." He snorts, then sobers. "But Max…all of his scars are real. He refuses to tell any of us what happened to him. Maybe your friend can get it out of him."

They sit in silence for a minute, watching the other pair of soulmates interact. Then Evan coughs quietly, and Meg realizes she still has a hand on his arm. She yanks it back, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"The hooks aren't real, right?" She blurts out, gesturing to the metal hooks that pierce his skin, over his arms and shoulders. Evan gives her a deadpan stare.

"No, Meg, I was born with those." He says. "Gave my mother quite a hard time." She smacks his arm, but laughs anyways. She's surprised, but pleased, when she hears his quiet chuckle as well.

"You made a joke." Meg says in amusement. Evan shakes his head, and Meg is sure he is smiling even if she can't see it.

"Only because you asked a stupid question." He stretches his arms to the sky, and Meg catches a gimple of their soulmark. She feels rather pleased when she sees that it has grown, slightly. "Humor is a natural defense against stupidity." Meg scoffs, and they make eye contact before laughing again.

"It was a stupid question, I know." Meg admits, laughter subsiding. Evan nods, then goes back to staring at the fire. Meg looks around, sees the tired eyes of the survivors, and Sally and Philip gathering the leftover food to leave in a sack for Nea.

"We should do this again sometime." She speaks out loud, forcing herself to remain calm when they all stare at her. She studies each face, and is relieved to find that no one has called her an idiot yet. Jake still looks hesitant, and she can't tell what Evan is thinking at all, but the others…

"I'd like that." Sally smiles at her. Claudette nods.

"Me, too." Slowly, everyone but Jake and Evan agree- some more enthusiastically than others. Philip stands up, giving them all a smile.

"We can be friends outside of the trials, while still competing in them." Slowly everyone else stands up as well, picking up the remaining food.

"I never had friends before." A quiet voice says, and everyone turns to stare at Dwight. He looks at them all, looking both sad and ashamed. Meg feels guilt flow through her, thinking of how she's treated him previously. Jake places a hand on his arm, looking pained. Sally smiles at him, holding her hood in her hands.

"Me neither." She says, and Dwight smiles hesitantly back at her. It's a tender moment that none of them are eager to disturb, and they stand together in silence for a while.

The peace is broken by a high pitched scream echoing through the forest. Everyone jerks to attention, turning towards the sound of the noise. A human scream, a girl…

"Nea." Meg, Sally, and Philip say as one. Without warning, Sally and Philip charge towards the sound of the scream. Meg curses, running after them, and she hears the others following behind her.

Had a predator gotten Nea? Had the Entity? Meg knows this forest is dangerous, and she curses herself again for not thinking to find Nea before this. She hears the loud footsteps of Evan behind her, and glances back at him with wide eyes. Evan's dark eyes stare back at hers for a moment, before he looks straight ahead again as they enter a clearing.

Sally and Philip are there, staring down at a crouched figure. Meg hears muffled sobbing, and peeks around them to see a girl that…definitely isn't Nea.

She has blonde hair, and her clothes seem from a different era entirely- clothes people in Meg's mother's movies wore. She is clutching at her leg, and Meg can see why- it's caught in a bear trap. Meg winces, knowing all too well what that feels like.

"She must not have seen it." Sally whispers. "Evan, I told you to pick those up before dinner!" She ignores Evan's protests, leaning down slowly to help the girl out of the trap.

"Easy, it's ok, we won't hurt you…" She says in a soothing voice, pulling the trap open with a snap. The girl's blue eyes snap open, and Meg is startled by the intense look in them. Before she has a chance to comment on it, the girl tilts forward and Meg assumes she's going to fall.

Instead, she lunges at Sally with a knife.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I was hoping to get this chapter out on Halloween, in honor of Laurie's debut, but school caught up with me. Oh well, I hope you all enjoy regardless! Thank you everyone for your reviews and support! I'm excited for where this story is going, and I'm also really excited to delve more into Michael and Laurie's characters. They're two of my favorites (along with Meg and Trapper), and they will definitely throw a wrench into things. I hope everyone has had a good week and is enjoying their weekend! I'll see you all next time!**

 **~EndWillows**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Souls Bound**

TEN

It is Philip that saves Sally from losing an eye.

He reacts quickly, latching on to the girl's wrist and wrenching it to the side. The pocket knife flies from her grip and lands at Meg's feet. The girl shrieks in anger, bringing her knee to Philip's groin, but Philip is too agile to be caught. They scuffle for a minute, while Sally tries to calm them.

"Stop! STOP!" She shrieks, and both girl and killer still, turning to stare at the floating woman.

"This is a misunderstanding." Sally says slowly, raising her arms pleadingly. "We were just trying to help you- the trap was left out on accident." The girl watches her suspiciously, and Meg steps forward.

"They won't hurt you." Meg says, walking over. She nods at Philip, who cautiously lets the blonde girl go. "We have a truce with them. I'm Meg." She offers her hand to the girl, who glares at her with the same suspicious look she gave Philip and Sally.

"Laurie." Her voice is hoarse, likely from screaming so much. She does not offer her hand, but she hasn't attempted to slug any of them, either, so Meg will take what she can get.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but you're safe here." Meg says. "You've been taken by the Entity-just like all of us. He-"

"I know what the Entity is." Laurie snaps, crossing her arms. It doesn't escape anyone's notice when they all tense at her movement. "I already got a crash-course in hell, thanks."

"What do you mean?" Jake speaks up, frowning. "None of us have been called into a trial with you- trials are four survivors and one killer, not a one on one match." Laurie's eyes darken and she doesn't answer.

"You were put in a match with a new killer." Evan guesses, studying the blonde. She doesn't answer, but Meg notices her trembling slightly. She is overwhelmed, Meg realizes, and is lashing out.

"Was there another girl with you?" Sally asks hopefully, floating towards Laurie. Laurie takes a step back automatically, though Sally doesn't seem to notice. "With dark hair?"

"No." Laurie snaps, and Sally deflates visibly. Philip places a comforting hand on her shoulder. He looks upset with the blonde for attacking his soulmate both physically and verbally.

"Alright." Dwight says, stepping forward and taking everyone's eyes off of the new girl. "The killers should probably go back to their camp now, and find the new killer. We'll show Laurie around." No one questions the order, not even Meg herself. She gets the feeling that they won't get any more information from Laurie with the killers around. As the killers say quiet goodbyes and turn to leave, Meg grabs the knife from the ground.

"Here." She offers it to Laurie in a gesture of peace, aware of Jake glaring at her from the corner of her eye. Alright, so he's still mad about the dinner with the killers, and now even more mad that she's giving a crazy girl a knife. Fine. Laurie accepts it, closing it and tucking it into her pocket.

"Thanks." She says quietly. Meg nods.

"C'mon. We have a killer-free camp where you can catch your breath." She smiles at Laurie, who nods. The others follow as she leads the new girl back.

…

"Haddonfield, Illinois." Claudette muses. "I've heard of it."

"Have you?" Laurie asks, setting down a piece of rabbit (it was supposed to be for Nea, but the blonde was starving and has a knife, so they're trying to be hospitable). She is relaxed now that there are no killers in sight. "What for? It's a pretty normal town, all things considered. Nothing really noteworthy."

"They have an annual biologist convention there." Claudette gushes, eyes bright. "I've always wanted to go, but it's so far away…" She blushes when she realizes everyone is staring at her. "Sorry."

"I've never heard of it." Laurie says apologetically. "But biologists aside, Haddonfield is very boring. We had President Carter visit once, but except for that and…Halloween…" Laurie's face turns to stone, but Meg's mind pieces something together that turns her insides to ice.

"What did you say?" Laurie glares at her, face fierce once again.

"I don't want to talk about-"

"Not that." Meg interrupts. Obviously something terrible happened in Haddonfield on Halloween, but she's working through a _different_ world-shaking event right now. "Did you say President Carter?" Laurie looks at her, confused.

"Yes? President Jimmy Carter, United States?" She looks around at the stunned gazes that stare at her. "What?" Meg looks again at the outfit she's wearing. _Something from her mother's movies…_

"What year is it, Laurie?" Jake finally asks, arms crossed. Laurie still looks confused, and slightly angry that she doesn't understand.

"1978." She frowns stubbornly. "What does that have to do with-"

"What year is it?" Jake cuts her off, turning to look at Meg, Claudette, and Dwight. The three speak in unison.

"2012." Laurie stares at them all, stunned.

"That's…"

"34 years." Dwight says. They all take a moment to digest this information.

"How is that possible?" Laurie looks at each of their faces, as if trying to detect a joke. When she sees they clearly aren't joking, she starts to panic. " _34 years…_ "

"The Entity must be pulling people from different points in time." Meg says, frowning. Now that she thinks about it, _of course_ they're all from different points in time. With what the killers wear, how could they not be? She would have to ask Evan and the others what year it was…

"Is that even possible?" Dwight asks, looking as stunned as she feels. It's understandable- if Laurie has been missing from her home for 34 years, how long have they been gone for?

"Well, technically, science has contemplated the theory of time travel…" Claudette begins, but Jake cuts her off.

"He _dragged us all into a literal hell and gave us regenerative abilities._ " Jake snaps. "Of course it's possible! He probably gave the killers their endurance, as well. There's no way Sally floats _naturally._ "

"He took us out of time." Meg says, running a hand through her tangled hair. "I knew we were in a different place, but…" To think the Entity could hold them forever was devastating. What year was it, in the real world? How long has it been? Have all of her friends aged? Was Meg's mother already dead?

"We're frozen." Claudette guesses. "In this realm, until we get out of here." She left the question of if escape was even possible unasked. The group sits together in shock throughout the night, until their eyes grow heavy.

"It's time for a trial." Jake sighs, looking frustrated. Laurie looks up, startled.

"So soon? But…" Claudette reaches out, patting her on the shoulder with a comforting smile.

"Don't worry. You probably won't get pulled in. We have enough survivors it rotates whose chosen." Laurie gives her a dubious look, but nods anyways.

They all lie down and close their eyes, waiting for hell to come to them.

…

Meg opens her eyes to find herself in what obviously must be a new arena. She's never seen grass hedges this tall before.

It's a street- lined with houses that all have two stories and picture-perfect design. There are cop cars with lights flashing at the other end of the street, and the hooks have become grotesque streetlamps. There is even a park in the middle. Meg is amazed by the amount of detail and care put into this place- this is nothing like the bland farms or the decaying asylum in the other arenas.

"Haddonfield." Laurie says bitterly. Meg jumps. She hadn't noticed Laurie creeping up beside her. The blonde surveys the landscape with a scathing look, and Meg sees her clutching her pocketknife in her hand. "This is where I met _him_."

Well, _him_ is obviously the new killer, although Meg hasn't seen him yet. She blinks at a red house on her right, digesting this information. The Entity obviously cares enough to put a huge amount of detail into this place, way more than the other arenas. And Laurie, she realizes, is _armed with a knife_. As far as Meg knows, the Entity has never given survivors a chance to fight back before.

 _Just who exactly are these people?_

"Come on." Laurie sighs, walking to the left towards a house with flickering lights- a generator must be inside. "The sooner we get out of here, the better." Meg follows her, mind racing.

"Laurie," She asks slowly as the blonde kneels at the generator. She gives Meg an impatient look. "What exactly happened on Halloween?" Laurie blanches, her face screwing up into a pained look.

"Nothing good." Laurie gives a humorless laugh. "Help me with this generator- I'll tell you while we work."

…

"And we blew the place up." Laurie finishes. The story was an insane one, and had taken her three generators to tell, but Meg simply stares at her.

"That's it? He just…burned to death?" She asks. Laurie nods, face grim.

"But he's still around." Meg frowns as the generator whirs at them. "How is that possible?"

"How is any of this possible?" Laurie laughs bitterly. "All I know is that Michael Myers is evil, and he's after me."

"Why you, though? What did you do?" Meg asks. Laurie goes pale, and Meg notices her glance at her wrist. Meg sees what looks like a scab there, and reaches out and grabs her, ignoring Laurie's yelp.

"Is that…" Her voice trails off, as she stares at the black scab. Laurie yanks her hand away as if Meg burned her. Meg looks up, expecting an angry face or a knife threatening her, but instead Laurie's face is sheet white as she stares at something over Meg's shoulder. Meg moves to turn around, but Laurie grips her arm.

"Run." She whispers. Laurie stares at her. "What?"

"Run!" Laurie shrieks, yanking her forward. Meg gives a startled cry as she hears a _swish_ behind her. She turns to see a tall man in a white mask standing over her, holding a knife that had narrowly missed her.

 _Michael Myers._

Meg doesn't hesitate this time, jumping up and racing away from the killer, dragging Laurie with her. They race past a row of houses, lungs burning. Meg can see Dwight look up from a generator in the park, but his startled face becomes a blur as they run.

"Meg!" Laurie yanks her arm out of Meg's grasp, gasping for breath. Meg turns to stare at her, eyes wide. "You need to go."

"Of course I do, we _all_ do!" Meg says impatiently. "He's clearly not sane- at all."

"No." Laurie shakes her head, and Meg feels a chill run down her spine at the determined look in those blue eyes. "You need to _go._ Grab your friends, finish the generator, and get out of here. I'll deal with Michael."

"We won't leave you alone!" Meg protests, though she isn't eager to stay. She hears panting behind her, and sees Jake race up to them. Laurie shakes her head.

"He won't chase after you, any of you." Laurie says, fists clenched. "He wants _me._ I can keep him distracted for a while, and give you a chance- but you have to _leave._ "

"No way!" Meg protests. "We won't leave you! We have to work together. We-" Meg makes an indignant noise as Jake covers her mouth with a hand, his other arm circled around her waist to restrain her. Meg stops struggling when she hears footsteps, and feels the cold dread of a killer nearby.

"Go." Jake whispers. Laurie nods, steeling herself before darting out of hiding and down the road. Instantly, Meg sees a tall shadow start after her, the outline of a knife visible. Jake removes his hands, and Meg whirls around, furious.

"We can't just leave her!" She hisses at him. She hears the last generator roar to life from the park, and knows Dwight will make his way toward them soon. "How can you be so _selfish?_ She needs our help!"

"Meg, she's right." Jake says seriously. "He saw us- Dwight and me, working on a generator. He completely _ignored_ us. He only wants her. We need to get out, now. Hopefully Laurie can make her way to an open door on her own." Dwight runs up, panting slightly, and pointing behind him.

"I found the door, we need to-where's Laurie?" He asks, frowning. Meg scowls, shouldering her way past him to run to the door.

"Apparently we're _abandoning_ her." Meg says. She knows Jake is right, that this is their best option, but it leaves a sickening feeling in her gut. She hates the thought of leaving Laurie alone with a demon who has haunted her enough already. She hears Jake give a frustrated sigh, but both he and Dwight follow behind her as she tugs the exit handle down, probably harder than necessary. They do not see Michael Myers or Laurie Strode again.

After Jake and Dwight leave to return to the forest, Meg glances back to Haddonfield, hesitating. She doesn't want to leave Laurie, but Meg knows she isn't a match for Michael Myers. She doubts anyone is.

Cursing herself for being a coward, she follows Dwight and Jake.

…

Meg forces herself to calm down as she walks into the clearing. What's done is done, and she resolves to never leave anyone behind again, if she can help it. Now she has to wait at camp and pray Laurie makes it back without being sacrificed. She isn't expecting a meeting, but that is evidently what is going on- all of the killers are here, even Nea. Everyone is grim faced, and everyone is here except Michael and Laurie. Evan stands up, turning to face her.

"We have a problem." He says. Meg looks at all of them, at their serious faces and clenched fists and the fresh knife wound on Max's arm.

"Yeah," Meg takes a deep breath, thinking of Michael's knife and Laurie's face and the destroyed soulmark on the blonde's wrist. "I know."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews- they really encourage me to keep going!**

 **Raze Olympus: and I never thought I would be** _ **writing**_ **this type of fic. The idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I'm glad you like it so far!**

 **ScorpioVenom: Anna and David are actually the last characters that will be introduced into this story, but they are definitely some of my favorites! They were introduced into** _ **Dead By Daylight**_ **right as I was coming up with the idea for this story, and I decided to include them. Leatherface, Freddy, Quintin, and any other future DLCs will not be appearing in this story- but if I end up writing a sequel, they might appear there.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter- if you have time and want to, feel free to write a review! I'm interested to see everyone's reactions to this new twist, as well on my take on Michael and Laurie. Until next time!**

 **~EndWillows**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Souls Bound**

ELEVEN

"So he grew impatient and attacked you?" Meg asks, resting her chin on her knees. She is seated in between Evan and Nea, staring across the fire at Max. Max nods, wincing as Claudette wraps a strip of cloth around his wound.

"It wasn't his turn for a trial- it was Philip's." Sally explains. Not even the reappearance of Nea can stop the worried look from painting her face, or stop her from picking at her nails in anxiety. "We tried to reason with him, to stop him, but he wouldn't listen at all. Max tried to physically restrain him, and, well…" She gestures helplessly. Evan's eyes narrow behind his mask.

"What bothers me is that the Entity didn't stop him." He says. "If it had been any of us, I'm fairly certain we would've been punished."

"The Entity punishes you?" Jake asks, looking curious. Meg notes this in her mental catalog of improvements, because just a day ago Evan and Jake refused to talk to each other at all. Evan gives a bitter laugh.

"Of course he does. Did you think it was only you?" His face is hidden, and Meg wonders not for the first time what expression he is making under his mask. "We're punished for being weak, for being resistant, for showing mercy…" The other killers nod in agreement, and Meg and the others ponder this. Nea frowns, turning to look at Philip.

"You show mercy to us all the time." She says accusingly. "Are you getting punished for letting us escape?" Meg thinks back on it, and realizes that Nea is right- Philip often seemed to just…give up on chasing people whenever they neared the exit doors. Philip nods, face solemn.

"The Entity considers me a disgrace, and has told me so multiple times." He says with a wry smile. "Fortunately, I do not tie my own self-worth to the opinions of an ancient demon…what?" He asks warily as Nea stands up, face turning red.

"You idiot!" She frowns. "Have some sense of self-preservation, for once! There is no reason for you to hurt yourself in order to spare us a few minutes on a meat hook." Her eyes darken. "Don't hurt yourself because of us." There is silence, for a minute, and Philip smiles and shakes his head.

"You are my friends." He says simply. "I will do whatever I can to keep you safe." Meg bites her lip, fighting back the swell of emotion that stirs in her. Nea sits down, staring at her soulmate as if he was a puzzle she couldn't figure out. Sally reaches out and pats Philip's hand.

"Yeah, Philip is really noble and all." Evan says bluntly, causing everyone to turn and stare at him. "Don't expect that from the rest of us, though. I quite enjoy the hunt." Meg rolls her eyes, looking away from him as the others glare.

"Of course you do." She snorts. "But anyways, back to the problem at hand: Michael and Laurie. What do we do? If he can't be reasoned with…"

"I think we need to hear more from Laurie before we can decide anything." Sally says, and Dwight and Claudette nod in agreement. "I think she knows more than she's letting on."

"She might not enjoy having a bunch of killers in the survivor camp." Max points out quietly. Surprisingly, it is Jake who speaks up.

"Let her deal with it. You took a knife over this, Max. I think you deserve answers." He looks up at the sky, leaning backwards on his arms. "I think we all do."

"You're feeling awfully chummy tonight, aren't you?" Evan sneers at Jake, who scowls back. Meg opens her mouth to scold him, but pauses.

"Who uses the word chummy anymore?" She raises an eyebrow. Evan stares at her as Nea and Dwight snicker.

"What do you mean? It's a perfectly valid term." Meg starts to ask him what year he is from when a branch cracks and they all whirl around to face the intruder.

Fortunately, it isn't Michael Myers. Laurie looks a bit worse for wear, with a tired and wary expression on her face. Meg notices that her pocket knife is in her hand, red with blood.

"You got away?" Meg asks, a hesitant smile on her face. Laurie glances at her, expression guarded as she turns to look at all of the killers mixed with the survivors.

"I told you I'd be fine." She answers, frowning as she stares at the group. "Why are they here?"

The _they_ is obvious, but there is still an awkward silence for a minute. No one is quite sure what to say, no one wants to be the one to label this odd truce _(friendship )_ that they have to a judgmental newcomer.

"Free forest." Nea eventually says, shrugging. "You wanna be the one to tell them no?" Laurie scowls at her, and Nea raises an eyebrow back.

"Being around them is stupid." She says, shifting her stance slightly. "They're killers- it's dangerous."

"They're killers _in here_ , with a demonic god controlling us." Claudette argues. "That doesn't mean they were killers in the real world." She glances around for confirmation, but none of the killers meet her gaze. "Right?"

"Myers killed in the real world." Laurie says quietly, and they turn to face her. "He killed my friends and family. And he's more than happy to kill here, too. You may think just because you've had a few dinners together that you know someone- trust me. You don't. You're setting yourselves up for pain and failure even being around each other." There is silence for a minute, before Evan speaks up.

"That's a very uppity stance, Laurie." He says calmly. Meg tenses as Laurie turns to face him, eyes darkening. "But we've all been here for far longer than _you_ have. And you don't know any of us at all, nor do we know you. You don't get to pass judgment on all of us until you've actually spent time with us." Meg is impressed by his comments, and speaks up quickly before Laurie can retort.

"Laurie, be honest with us, please." She says, spreading her hands in a placating gesture. "What do you know about Michael? About this world? Your knife, Haddonfield, the Entity's treatment of you two… we need the bigger picture here." Laurie glares at her, before relenting with a nod. She walks over, sitting down in front of them with her back to a tree- away from all of them, Meg notices. She wipes the blood off of her knife and then stares at her reflection in it, contemplating.

"Did you fill them in about Halloween in Haddonfield?" Laurie asks. Meg nods slowly, because it would be pointless to lie, and Laurie sighs.

"After that second encounter with Myers- after the hospital- I fell asleep, then woke up in this weird…white space." Laurie says. "In it was Myers and this… _thing._ He looked somewhat like a man, I guess, except for these weird black tentacles growing out of his back. I assumed I was having a nightmare." Laurie lets out a harsh, distressed laugh, and no one says a word. Meg feels a pinching feeling in her gut.

"But it wasn't a nightmare." Laurie says. "At least, not one I could wake up from. The tentacle man introduced himself as the "Entity." He said that Michael and I were honored guests in this realm, and he gave an explanation about how the trials work." She glances up at all of them, her face unreadable. "Did you know there's an escape hatch in each arena? He only makes it visible when it's one on one, to add to the entertainment value." The others glance at each other, startled. Clearly none of them knew about this.

"The Entity really wanted to impress us, I guess." Laurie continues when no one answers. "He recreated Haddonfield almost exactly. He gave Michael these…superhuman powers, as if he needed more of those. He even gave me this knife." She waves the pocketknife around, letting the firelight glint off the blade. "I'm not really sure why. Maybe it's because Michael asked to be here in the first place." There's a beat of silence, before Meg speaks up, eyes wide.

"Hold up. He _volunteered_ for this madness?" Meg asks. "And he pulled you, his soulmate, into this too. He volunteered to send you both to hell?" Laurie nods, and Nea lets out a low whistle.

"That's messed up. Even for this world." She comments. Laurie closes her eyes, her fingers brushing over that small dark scab where her soulmark had been.

"He just wants to hunt me down forever, I guess." Laurie sighs. "I have no idea why, it's not like our soulbond ever grew when he started stalking me. We've never even talked."

"You're lying." Laurie's eyes snap open, and everyone whirls around to face Evan, whose eyes are dark and thoughtful behind his mask.

"Excuse me?" Laurie's tone is as sharp as the knife she wields, and Meg starts to feel concerned for the welfare of her soulmate. Evan sits up, interlacing his hands and resting his chin on them. He meets Laurie's challenging eyes without fear or hesitation.

"A soulbond that never had a chance to grow would be a small, faded black dot- nonexistent." Evan explains. "It wouldn't be a scab, like yours is. For a soulmark to scab like that means that the people involved were once extremely close, and then suffered an act of betrayal that destroyed the bond. You have to _know,_ maybe even _love,_ the person beforehand for it to scar and scab like that." He tilts his head to the side, eyes mocking. "So what's the truth, Laurie? Because you and Michael Myers definitely didn't meet just one random Halloween night."

A stunned silence greets his words. Most of the group looks impressed, some look at Laurie curiously, and Meg herself feels inexplicably proud of her soulmate, even though there is no reason to be. Evan is smarter than he looks. Laurie glares at him coldly, before turning her head to stare at the trees, away from them all.

"I was adopted." She says shortly. When Evan starts to speak, likely to ask what that has to do with anything, Laurie cuts him off. "I didn't find out until after I had met Michael for the first time, but it explains a lot. My birth name," Laurie smiles bitterly. "Was Cynthia Myers." She waits a minute, letting that sink in for them all.

"Michael Myers is…" Philip trails off, staring at the blonde who nods.

"My big brother." Laurie scoffs. "Not only am I stuck in hell forever, but my brother _and_ soulmate is the one who got me in here in the first place."

Silence greets this revelation. Meg's first thought is that it's weird for siblings to be soulmates in the first place. Not unheard of, Meg supposes. Most soulbonds are platonic in nature, after all, and a soulbond only marks compatibility in personality. A soulbond meant that person was who you had the potential to grow closest to in life- not that you were destined to be together, or any nonsense like that.

"So what're you going to do?" Meg asks quietly. Laurie glances at her, face set in grim determination.

"I'm going to keep stabbing him until the day comes where either he doesn't get up, or I don't." She shrugs, flicking the knife closed and tucking it into her pocket. Meg considers this for a moment, before Evan speaks up again.

"Probably not the best idea, considering we're all apparently immortal here." He says dryly. Laurie glares at him, and Meg honestly thinks it a miracle the two haven't attacked each other yet.

"Do you have a better option?" She challenges, looking at all of them.

"I do." Philip speaks up, not flinching as the blonde turns her fierce gaze to him. "Work with us. We'll work together here, outside of trials- we can help keep Michael away from you." Laurie considers this for a moment, before frowning.

"You already tried to stop him once, didn't you?" She nods at Max's bandaged arm. "That didn't work out well. What makes you think it'll be different a second time?"

"He won't approach you with all of us around." Sally says. "Even he knows his limits." Claudette frowns at this.

"What if he's here right now? Stalking us?" At this everyone turns around, scanning the forest in search of a hint of a white mask.

"He isn't." Laurie sounds almost bored, but her eyes are a deep blue, considering. "He's with the Entity right now. But you're right, he wouldn't approach…what?" She asks as she realizes they're all staring at her.

"You can sense him?" Dwight asks, stunned. Laurie blinks, before nodding.

"Yeah. He can sense me, too. It's why I told you guys to go without me in the trial." Meg thinks about this. There were records of soulbonds with abilities like that- to sense each other, or to feel each other's pain, but they were incredibly rare. In most cases such a thing was considered a precious gift, but in this case…

Well, Meg can't blame Laurie for considering herself cursed.

"You're right, though." Laurie nods. "I don't think even Michael would approach if we're all here together. But I wouldn't put it past him to attack us if any of us are alone, either."

"So it's settled, then." Philip nods. "We stick together." There is another pause as everyone considers the implications of this. It was one thing to have dinner together, but to share a camp…

Meg starts as Evan stands up beside her, brushing off his pants. He nods at everyone, then turns and walks away. Meg stands up, frowning.

"Where are you going?" She calls after him. Evan glances over his shoulder, giving a half shrug.

"No reason to stay here right now. I'm going to go hunting. We need the food." Meg feels a stab of annoyance and anger in her, and she balls her fists.

"Seriously? You're going out there alone? How stupid are you, Macmillan?" She asks. She hears a sharp inhale behind her, but she ignores it- as does Evan, who turns around and steps closer to tower over her.

"Is that a problem?" Evan's voice is calm, but cold as steel. Meg feels a part of her tense in fear, but she shoves it away.

"Considering there's a masked lunatic with a knife walking around the forest? I'd say yeah." She cocks a hip to her side, scowling. "I don't think even you could take him on alone." Meg is startled when Evan grabs her chin, forcing her to stare at him. She hears a rustle of movement behind her, and prays someone is close enough to stop him from hurting her. She feels the fear bloom in her, and she's acutely aware of the soulmark on her shoulder throbbing in pain.

"Are you calling me weak, Meg Thomas?" He asks softly, quiet enough only she can hear him. He could snap her neck easily, and Meg realizes she has made a grave mistake.

 _You shouldn't expect decency from me._ Evan had once told her, and Meg is beginning to wonder if he was right all along. But it is too late to back down now.

"I'm calling you a fool, Evan Macmillan." She hisses back, eyes narrowed. Evan raises a hand, and she flinches backwards, fear flooding onto her face. Evan freezes, and his brown eyes show surprise, and a hint of what might be hurt. It's gone as quickly as it appears, and Evan slowly reaches out his hand, tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, before turning and walking away into the woods. This time, Meg does not try to stop him. Instead, she turns and walks to where the others are silently sitting, aware that they had witnessed that entire _humiliating_ exchange. Meg sits on the ground and hides her head behind her knees, feeling shame and misery and guilt coil inside her.

She agrees with Laurie, Meg realizes. Soulmates suck.

 **TBC**

 **What a long week it's been, and it's only Monday! I hope all of you have had better Mondays than I've had. Sorry for this chapter taking so long, but life has been hectic lately. It's a bit longer than most chapters, so hopefully that makes up for it.**

 **Thank you so much for your kind reviews! And now to address some comments:**

 **About Michael and Laurie: yes, I am aware they are siblings (which I guess is kind of obvious given this chapter, haha). And let me state it now, there will NOT be any incest or romantic subtexts between them. I know that typically the term "soulmates" is used to refer to lovers, but that isn't really the case here. I'm not sure how clear it's been, but my idea of a soulbond is the compatibility of personalities- not someone being destined for someone else. In fact, with two exceptions, the majority of the soulbonds in this fic will be platonic ones. With everything these guys go through, I think what they need most of all is friends- not lovers.**

 **About the point of view:** _ **Two Souls Bound**_ **will be written completely from Meg's perspective. Sorry! I may go back and write oneshots from other character's perspectives, but for now, you'll just have to imagine how the confrontation between Michael and the other killers went down.**

 **As for what else I'm going to do? Well, you'll just have to keep reading, won't you? ;)**

 **Thank you again for all the support. If you've enjoyed the story and have time, please leave a review! Have a great week- and a happy Thanksgiving, for all my American readers!**

 **~EndWillows**


	12. Chapter 12

Two Souls Bound

TWELVE

Meg stays sitting by the fire until her legs go numb and her back starts to ache. The others have long since given up trying to coax her into eating or sleeping. She stares at the flames even as her eyes water, and her stomach growls. The only time she turns away is when she hears the sharp crack of a tree branch. She turns so fast she almost gives herself whiplash, looking hopefully for a tall figure in a grinning mask.

Instead, she sees a remorseful looking Max, who awkwardly steps over the branch he just snapped. She ignores his quiet apology and resumes her vigil at the fire.

Two trials go by. Meg isn't called into one, and Claudette is called into both. The others fade in and out of her vision, sometimes eating, sometimes talking quietly. She is aware of the concerned looks they give her, but she ignores them all. Meg is in a trial of her own, in her mind.

 _You aren't worthy of a soulmark._ A voice inside her head scoffs. _He trusted you, and you betrayed him a few days later. Just like you betrayed your friends in a foolish gamble._ The voice laughs, mocking. It hurts when Meg realizes it sounds like her mother- and herself. _You're the real monster, Meg. And no one sees your mask._

She is broken out of her dark thoughts by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Meg starts, turning to face the worried brown eyes of Sally. She glances behind the floating woman to see Dwight and Philip, equally concerned.

"Meg, you need to sleep." Sally's voice is gentle, compassionate. Not for the first time, Meg wonders how this sweet woman could ever be the same as the shrieking nightmare they flee from in trials. "We'll wake you if he comes back." Meg shakes her head and speaks, wincing at how pathetic her voice is.

"I have to apologize to him." Meg croaks, shifting to brush a hand across her stinging eyes. "It's all my fault, Sally… I have to apologize, I have to…" Sally shushes her, wrapping her arms around Meg and resting Meg's chin on her shoulder. Meg lets out a soft cry, burying her face into Sally's gown.

How long has it been, since she cried? She hasn't since long before she joined the Entity's realm. When she lost her first track meet? When her mother was diagnosed? It should be worrying, that she can't remember, but all Meg can think about is Evan, and that gentle gesture, and the horrible, wrenching _guilt_ she feels. What if he never came back? What if she lost her soulmate forever? She had just started to get to know him, and she already ruined it…

Meg falls asleep in Sally's embrace, lulled by the crackling fire and soft murmurs. She dreams of murky figures and flashing knives, and of masks in the corner of her vision that dissolve every time she looks their way. She wakes up in hell.

And hell, of course, is another trial. She recognizes the shed that is in front of her, with it's chipping paint and the groaning sounds it makes in the wind. And she also recognizes the beartrap that lies near her feet.

 _Well,_ Meg thinks grimly, _at least I know where he is._

…

The trial goes spectacularly terribly. She tries her best, and she knows that Laurie, Claudette, and Jake do too. But Claudette is exhausted, and Jake is nervous, and Laurie still doesn't trust any of them. And Meg is a wreck, full of guilt and paranoia. So really, it isn't too surprising that the match ends with them all being sacrificed. Evan shows no mercy, after all. What is surprising is that Meg is the last one to die.

And, funnily enough, she steps into _another_ bear trap. She's caught by the irony of it all, and is only able to laugh and cry weakly as Evan shoves her onto the hook for the third time. He stares at her funnily as she laughs softly, and the Entity sinks his tentacles into her.

"Nice trap." She whispers, as the Entity consumes her. If Evan replies, she doesn't hear it.

Being sacrificed, Meg decides, is unpleasant at best. At first, she feels nothing, and then she feels _everything._ Sharp daggers of ice pierce her vein, and fire licks at her skin. She feels like she should be breathing, but every attempt to move sends her into another wave of agony. Faintly, she hears a growl, and a whisper. A shriek, and a sigh, all in one cacophony of a song.

 _Meg Thomas. You cannot run._

When Meg wakes, she is surprised to find that she's alive. And her head is resting on something soft. She opens her eyes to see her head is on Sally's lap, and the kind killer is running her fingers through Meg's tangled red hair. It is an act that reminds her so much of her mother that Meg has to close her eyes and fight back the tears and homesickness that threaten to overwhelm her. Sally continues her actions, for a minute, before gently shaking Meg's shoulder.

"He's back," She whispers. "Alive and unharmed." Meg nods slightly, eyes still closed, and Sally pulls her hands out of her hair. "He and Max went to go hunting, and Philip is in a trial with Laurie, Dwight, and Nea. Claudette is asleep, and Jake is keeping watch." Meg opens her eyes once again, sitting up slowly and wincing at the echoes of pain that course through her. Sally watches her cautiously.

"Are you alright, Meg? Jake said being sacrificed is… unpleasant." Judging by her expression, Meg would guess Jake said a lot more than that, but she nods.

"I'm fine." She accepts the water that Sally hands her, wincing at the pain when she swallows. She isn't in good condition, to be sure, but she is alive. Whether or not that's a blessing, she isn't sure. Sally hums softly to herself, sitting beside Meg. Her hands twist anxiously, and Meg finally notices the small band that glints in the firelight. She blinks, and then her eyes widen.

"You were married?" She asks without thinking, Sally's eyes slide to her, and narrow in suspicion. Meg blanches. "I'm sorry, stupid question. You don't have to answer that, sorry Sally, really…" She rambles on until Sally cuts her off with a soft sigh.

"His name was Andrew." Sally stares at the fire, ignoring Meg as she studies her face. "He was my best friend. Not my soulmate, obviously." Her arm brushes self-consciously against the mark hidden under her gown's sleeve. "But my friend. His own soulmate died when he was younger. We married rather young, and he went to work as a lumberjack in order to get us a place to live. He…" Sally cuts off, taking a deep breath, and doesn't continue. Meg thinks she can guess what happened next, and she doesn't want to make Sally relive it any more than she already has. Meg is already cursing her lack of tact in asking the question at all, and yet she is unable to help herself when she breaks the silence again.

"Did you love him?" She asks softly, staring at the fire. Meg tries to think of all the people she's ever loved in her life as Sally takes another shaky breath.

"Yes."

Without looking, Meg reaches out to hold her hand. The two comfort each other in silence.

…

"We caught a deer." Max looks pleased with himself, as he and Evan lug the massive thing into the clearing. Meg studiously avoids eye contact with Evan, instead watching Claudette as she smiles sleepily and reaches up to pat Max's hand.

"Good job." She tells him. Max looks even more pleased with himself after hearing this, and Meg smiles a little in spite of herself. Sally gets up to help Max prepare the deer, and Meg's breath catches as she feels Evan sit down beside her.

He doesn't say anything, and she doesn't look at him. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see him picking blood out from under his fingernails. Morbidly, she wonders if any of it is her own. She feels a slight twinge in her shoulder, and remembers the mark they share. Did it shrink, after what she did? Surely it hadn't scabbed, like Michael and Laurie's had. The two didn't know each other well enough for that to happen, right?

She jumps slightly as the others return from their trial, and she hears Evan scoff quietly. Meg ignores him. The others are in an unusually good mood, even Laurie. They're all smiles and laughs as they gather round the fire to clean up and admire Max's trophy. Meg and Evan watch them from a distance, until Meg finally gives up and turns her head to look at Evan.

He isn't looking at her. His mask is still on, but his brown eyes reflect the firelight and the scene in front of them. She can see his lips pressed into a thin line behind the mask, and she sees that he has gone completely still. He's waiting for her to make the first move, she realizes. She takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Meg whispers, careful to make sure only he can hear her. Evan doesn't react at first, and Meg starts to fidget in impatience, before he nods.

"I know." Meg opens her mouth to question that- what does he mean, he _knows_ \- but he cuts her off with a simple gesture. "You'd better go get food, if you want some. Max and Nea might eat it all." He doesn't make a move to get up himself, and Meg frowns at him.

"Aren't you going to eat, too?" She asks. Evan finally looks at her, dark eyes unreadable, as he sighs.

"You're a stubborn woman. You know that?" The words are biting, but the smirk behind his mask allows her to feel at ease. She grins, standing and stretching, before holding out her hand to him.

"You'd better believe it." He takes her hand, snorting when she fails at pulling him up- he _is_ quite larger than her, after all- and stands up himself. They walk over to join the others together. Meg can see the worried glances the others cast her way, and she tries to smile reassuringly. To her surprise, it is Dwight that reaches out to clap her on the shoulder.

"Meg. You won't _believe_ what Nea did in a trial the other day." He grins mischievously. The others laugh as Nea squawks in outrage, and Meg laughs too, feeling the weight in her chest lift.

She feels a chill run down her spine and turns to see a white mask staring back at her. For whatever foolish reason, Meg does not alert the others that Michael Myers is watching them. And in turn, the masked man walks away.

But Meg remembers the haunting grasp of the Entity, and is unable to suppress the shudder that ripples through her.

 **TBC**

 **It's been a long time since I updated, and for that you all have my sincerest apologies. I had to get a new computer, and then the holidays happened, and then school came back as well as some personal issues. I haven't had time to write much at all, but I** _ **really**_ **appreciate all of the kind reviews that have been left. You've all encouraged me so much more than you know in continuing to write this story.**

 **And the story will continue! I can't make any promises on how frequently I will update, given how hectic my life has become, but please know that I have no plans to abandon this story or my other ones (though** _ **Leashes**_ **is being put on hold, at least for now. I've kind of lost my inspiration for that one, and I need to go back and rethink it). Again, thank you so much for the reviews- they're what encouraged me to continue to write, no matter how terrible I feel. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and that you will continue reading and reviewing the story. Until next time!**

 **~EndWillows**


	13. Chapter 13

TWO SOULS BOUND

THIRTEEN

They live in an impasse for what seems like months. Myers never approaches the combined killer and survivor camp, though he continues to hound Laurie relentlessly in trials. In the ones where she isn't there, few as they are, Meg has noticed that Michael tends to go after whoever he sees first. He seemed to have an obsession with tracking down one survivor. But while the trials remained tense, the camp had grown more and more comfortable. The survivors and killers, bar Michael, had settled into routine and familiarity. Their soulbonds, though tentative at first, seemed to all be developing steadily, and Meg was thrilled. She had begun to believe that having a meaningful relationship with Evan was possible, that she could have this group of friends in spite of the hell the Entity gave them. She had begun to believe they could face anything, so long as they were together. And maybe, Meg reflects, that's where everything went wrong. She had begun to hope. And though she didn't know it at the time, that hope would be dashed the day the newest survivor entered their camp.

…

Ace Visconti is many things. Loud, obnoxiously cheerful, and seemingly as arrogant as Meg and Evan combined. Meg isn't sure what to think of him when he stumbles into their camp with a grin on his face. He seems totally at ease as everyone turns to him, cleavers and knives raised.

"¡ _Qué mala leche!_ _1 "_ He exclaims, raising his hands in a gesture of peace. "I didn't mean to interrupt your party, my friends. I'd appreciate it if you didn't stab me."

"Appreciate it?" Evan echoes with a scoff, cleaver still raised. Meg notices with a start that he is standing in front of her, almost protectively. Laurie is on her other side, glaring at the newcomer.

"Party?" She repeats flatly. The new survivor winks at her.

"A gathering this big? I'd sure hope it's a party, and that I'm invited. Ace Visconti, at your service." He gives a mocking bow. After exchanging cautious glances with each other, everyone slowly relaxes.

"A new survivor." Max grunts, crossing his arms. Beside him, Claudette looks contemplative.

"But where's the new killer?" She asks. Meg shrugs, feeling uncomfortable.

"Maybe if we're lucky he'll run into Myers?" She offers. Evan snorts, and she bites her lip to stop a grin as Sally scowls at her.

"Meg! That's horrible to say! And don't encourage her, Evan. Honestly, you two…" Sally shakes her head.

"He'll probably turn up in the latest trial." Claudette guesses. "We can approach him afterwards, see if he'd be willing to join us."

"Here's hoping whoever it is isn't like Myers." Max grumbles. Meg notices that Laurie has stepped away from them all, her knife clenched in a fist at her side. It must be difficult, to be constantly reminded of her bond with the killer… Meg resolves to avoid bringing him up as much as possible.

"So, Ace, what do you know about this place?" Philip asks, fingers brushing over the bell at his side. Ace shrugs, plopping down on a log and grabbing some of the food by the fire. Meg isn't the only one to twitch at his lack of manners.

"Well," He pauses, munching on some nuts. "Either I'm in hell, or in some boy scout fever dream. Not sure which I'd prefer." Meg snorts at this.

"Try the first one." She says dryly. "We've all been kidnapped by an Eldritch-abomination god who forces us to face each other in arenas. You're just the latest chosen victim of Lord Tentacles…"

"Meg," Philip hisses, wincing. A cold breeze brushes through the clearing, and Meg is reminded that the killers can hear things that she can't. All four of them seem to be listening intently to a voice, and Sally and Philip cringe.

"Can you go one day without pissing someone off?" Evan asks Meg mildly, expression hidden behind his mask. Meg shrugs with a sheepish grin.

"What can I say? It's a gift." She sits back down on her log, watching as Dwight walks over to Ace- probably to explain the situation.

"A trial will start soon," Sally sighs. "And after that insult, you'll most definitely be in it Meg- be careful."

"I will." Meg answers, touched by the concern the killers have for her. Well, she can't actually see Evan's expression, but she'd like to believe he's concerned too. She can feel her eyes growing heavy, the sinister feeling of the Entity luring her to sleep. She sways on her feet, and as the world grows black she thinks she feels arms around her, and someone gently laying her down…

…

When she wakes up, of course, the campfire is nowhere in sight. Instead, she can hear crows cawing and hears mud squish under her feet. The land in front of her is massive, filled with tree stumps and a decaying boat. The air is heavy, and it feels as if moving takes twice as much effort.

 _A swamp._ Meg realizes with a sigh. _If the killer doesn't get me, the humidity certainly will._ Grimacing at the _squelch!_ that her shoes emitted with each step, she starts towards the ship- perhaps a generator would be there.

There is a generator at the ship, and Meg quickly starts on it. She hasn't seen anyone else so far in this trial, survivor or killer. But with how big the swamp seems, this isn't really a surprise. They could probably complete several generators before running into each other. She works on the one in front of her for several minutes, before she realizes that something seems wrong.

Meg has never been good with machines, but she likes to think she's improved in her time in this realm. But this generator is off, somehow. The parts take longer to fit in, and the metal seems to burn. Meg hisses in pain, dropping another part as smoke puffs out of the machine.

 _What is going on?_

Meg steps away from the generator, reluctantly admitting to herself that she wasn't getting anywhere with it. It was then that she noticed the odd mark on the floor near her. It was a triangle, etched into the wood of the boat with what appears to be mud. Ever curious, Meg steps forward for a closer look…

..Only for a figure to burst out of the mark with a cry. Meg screams, tripping and then crawling backwards on her hands. The figure just stands there, growling at her. It's a small woman, covered in mud and oozing what looks like pus and blood. Meg doesn't dare to move, just staring at the unexpected intruder. After a minute, the figure melts back into the ground with a final growl. Meg cautiously crawls over to the spot where it disappeared, and sees that the mark is gone.

 _What the-_

She hears a hoarse cry in the distance that sounds like a male. Shaking herself out of her stupor, Meg gets up and runs to help. It's Ace's first trial, after all- she'd hate to leave him hanging.

…

As it turns out, Ace might be the luckiest person she's ever met in this realm, killers included. Not only had he managed to wriggle off the hook himself (a feat Meg still wasn't able to do, and she's been here for ages), he also dug through a chest and found a flashlight. A nice one, too, not the crappy ones she always found. Meg could admit to feeling a touch jealous about the whole thing as she follows Ace through the edges of the swamp.

"This is insane." Ace says for probably the tenth time. Meg bites back a sigh of exasperation, stalking over to start on a new generator. The parts still burn when she touches them, and she scowls in frustration.

"Are you going to whine some more or are you planning on helping me?" Meg snaps, shoving a part in and snarling as bright sparks leap out at her. Ace blinks in confusion, then smirks at her.

"Can't I do both?" He asks, crouching beside her to help. Meg bites her tongue, reminding herself that an argument wouldn't solve anything, and it wouldn't help them get out of here quicker. What she wouldn't give to be back at the campfire with Evan and the others right now…

They work on the generator in silence for a moment, the entire process made slower by whatever weird burning feeling the parts emitted. Meg nearly jumps out of her skin when a loud branch cracks near her, whirling around with a long metal bar raised in her hands, only to come face to face with Dwight.

Dwight raises an eyebrow. "Hello to you too, Meg. Ace." He crouches down on the other side of the generator, and after her heart stops racing, Meg follows his lead.

"Have you seen the new killer yet?" Meg asks. Dwight nods with a grimace.

"Mud lady is… less than pleasant. And stronger than she looks. She's tiny, but she packs a punch." He rubs his bandaged shoulder. "She was chasing Claudette last time I checked." He slides a final part into the generator, and roars to life with a satisfying _pop!_ , casting light on them and the dozens of mosquitos flying around them.

"It had to be mosquitos," Dwight mutters, slapping one away from him. "I'm going to get eaten alive." Meg smirks, raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's not very optimistic of you, Dwight." He scowls back at her.

"Your influence, then, Meg. Come on, we only need one more." Meg chuckles quietly as she and Ace follow him.

'So, Dwight." Ace drawls, arms crossed behind his head and a smirk on his face. Meg bites back a snicker as Dwight's shoulders rise towards his ears, immediately on edge by the older man's voice.

"Yes?" He asks with a sigh, not looking back at them as he searches for a new generator.

"You and Jake, hmm? Such an interesting match." Meg has to bite her lip to keep her chuckles from evolving to full blown laughter. Dwight looks like a vein is about to burst in his head.

"I can't imagine I know what you mean by that." Dwight snaps, a flush growing on his neck and ears. He whirls around to glare at Ace. "And you're one to talk about soulmarks. Where's yours?" Ace's smug expression flickers for a second, before returning full force.

"I'd imagine you can guess. I just got it, of course. But I'm not telling where." He winks at them. Dwight makes a noise of disgust as Meg snorts, pushing past both of them to crouch down at a new generator.

"We'll have to see if your soulmate is interested in joining the rest of us." Meg muses, rocking back on her heels. "Or I guess Evan and the other killers will. I can't imagine that she'd take well to being approached by survivors at first."

"Probably not." Dwight agrees. Ace, surprisingly, stays silent. They work together in peace until the generator finally roars to life. Meg stands up straight, stretching out her aching calves.

"Well then," She brushes the filth on her hands off on her jeans. "Shall we go find Claudette and get ourselves out of here?" The boys nod and follow her.

They find the exit first, and Meg leans against the brick wall as Ace pulls it open. Her eyes scan the eerie swamp around them, and she chews on her lip absentmindedly. Something about this place unnerves her almost as much as Haddonfield did… It was as if the swamp was alive, and stalking them itself. She jumps as the door blares, before sliding open.

"Well, that's that. Shall we get out of here?" Ace asks. Meg and Dwight stare at him as if he's crazy.

"Of course not. Claudette is still out there, we go find her." Dwight says shortly, turning around and trudging back into the swamp. Ace scoffs incredulously.

"You want to go _back_ into the murder swamp? You're crazy. Your friend will be fine, we should just leave while we can." Meg shrugs, turning to follow Dwight.

"No one left behind. But you can go on ahead if you want." She smirks to herself as she hears him curse before following after her.

"You're all crazy." He mutters, and Meg shrugs, smirk growing.

"Welcome to the club, Ace." She says cheerfully. Her mirth vanishes as soon as they hear a scream. She races after it, praying they aren't too late to save Claudette.

She nearly trips over Dwight, who is crouched behind a log. He raises a finger to his lips, cautioning them to stay quiet. Meg eases into a crouch beside him, looking over to where the mud-witch stood over a sprawled Claudette. She was fast, she could distract the hag after she put Claudette on the hook, and the others could get out…

But something was wrong. Why wasn't she picking Claudette up? The tiny botanist wasn't like Laurie, who could stab a killer in defense- she had no way of fighting back.

"What's going on?" Meg whispers to Dwight, who shrugs helplessly back.

"Look at the hag's wrist." Dwight whispers, gesturing. Meg frowns, before looking to where he pointed. Her confusion only rises at seeing a solid silver bracelet wrapped around the hag's left wrist. Meg has never seen anything like it.

"What is…" She trails off as the hag stands to her full height. She's still so small, certainly smaller than Meg. But an ominous aura is emitting from her, and Meg shudders as a chill seeps through her bones. Then she realizes she can hear whispers, the sinister call of the Entity. She can't make out what he-it- is saying, but the feeling of dread in her stomach swells. She stands up straight, shaking off Dwight's panicked grasp, fully prepared to tackle the hag to get her away from Claudette, but the mud-witch moves first.

She lets out a deep hiss, then lunges at the prone Claudette. Meg lets out a choked scream of horror as she lunges and tears her teeth into Claudettes' stomach, ripping flesh and cloth alike. Claudette's pained screams echo through the cursed swamp as the hag feasts on her, until her cries die with a final whimper.

Meg can't move. She can't think, can't breath. All she can do is stare at her best friend's mutilated corpse, before her eyes slowly rise to the killer crouched over her. The hag's eyes are as dark and murky as the swamp around them, and her mouth is still dripping with Claudette's ( _Claudette Claudette why Claudette why her WHY)_ blood. She licks her lips, slowly, before shifting back and preparing to pounce.

And then there are arms around her, dragging her back. Meg is dimly aware that she is putting up a fight, kicking and screaming out Claudette's name into the air, but it feels like she's completely separated from her body, floating above the nightmarish scene.

 _Not Claudette please not Claudette no NONO_

"Come on Meg!" Ace roars, before throwing her over his shoulder and charging towards the exit, Dwight on his heels, and the hag chasing after them. Meg sobs, weakly beating on Ace's back with her fists.

"Claudette- CLAUDETTE!" She screams as Ace carries her away from the horror infested swamp and back to the woods.

…

She's stopped screaming when Ace finally sets her down by the campfire. She's aware of the others bustling around her, of Sally gathering supplies and Evan and Philip demanding what happened from Dwight. She doesn't make eye contact with any of them, staring at her hands as if they were soaked in Claudette's blood.

She had murdered her. She hadn't sacrificed her to the Entity, where she would arrive back to camp afterwards, tired but unscathed. She had _ripped Claudette's guts out and feasted on her organs_. Every time Meg closes her eyes, the scene replays itself in her head. She lets out a distressed sob that silences the rest of the camp, everyone turning to look at her.

"Meg?" Max asks softly, moving to crouch in front of her. "Meg. Where is Claudette?" She's only able to sob harder at his question, burying her face in her hands. How could this happen? How is she supposed to tell Max that his soulmate is dead, that they couldn't save her? _How could she let this happen to Claudette?_

"The Hag." Meg eventually manages to choke out. "She, she downed Claudette, and then she… she…" Meg takes a deep breath, trying to gather her emotions into a tight little ball that she could bury away, at least until no one else could see her. "She killed her. Not with a hook, she just... " Another sob rips its way through her.

"She tore her throat out." Ace says, arms crossed. For the first time since they've met him, he isn't smiling. "She didn't use a hook, just went straight for the kill." There is stunned silence around the campfire, quiet except for Meg's sobs.

"She had a bracelet around her wrist. A silver band." Dwight adds quietly. At that, all four killers react, from Sally's flinch to Philip's sigh.

"Momento mori." Evan says quietly. Meg looks up, hastily brushing her tears away.

"Mori? What does that mean?" She asks. Evan doesn't answer, at first, and she notices that the killers exchange a glance before looking away from each other. "What do you know? What aren't you telling us?" Meg demands, feeling a pit of dread open up in her stomach once again.

"The Entity has given us new orders." Phlip says, staring at the fire. "We've been instructed to kill a survivor when He orders it, without using a hook."

"What happens then?" Nea demands, looking stunned. "Is Claudette dead for good? How long have you had these "orders"?"

"We don't know." Max whispers. It hurts to look at his face, Meg thinks. He looks distraught at the possibility of never seeing Claudette again. "We don't know what will happen to her."

Guilt, shock, and sorrow threaten to bury Meg, threaten to drown her in the storm. So instead, Meg turns to a different, more familiar pain- rage.

"You knew about this." She says quietly. It isn't a question, but an accusation. At her side, Evan stiffens. No one else moves a muscle as the fire crackles. Then-

"Yes." Sally breathes. "We knew it was coming. We didn't realize this hag would be the first, but… we knew." Meg nods, closing her eyes and reaching for the last scraps of resolve she has in herself.

"Get out." Everyone starts at her words, turning to stare at her. Dwight, Nea, and Ace all look stunned, Sally and Philip look hurt, even Jake and Laurie look surprised, and they were the least friendly with the killers to begin with. She can't bring herself to look at Max's heartbroken face, and it takes all of her will to turn her head to her soulmate.

Evan's face is infuriatingly emotionless. He doesn't look hurt, or angry, or understanding. In fact, Meg can't read him at all. She wonders if she ever really could.

"Get out!" She snaps again, clenching her fists. "We were wrong to trust you, we should have seen this coming. Get out of here, go back to your own camp. We'll see you at the trails."

"Meg…" Dwight whispers, tears shining in his own eyes. Jake grabs his hand, stopping him from interrupting. Meg stares at Evan, fighting back her own tears. He studies her face for a moment, before he nods and turns to leave, forcing Max to leave with him. Sally and Philip trail after them, looking absolutely miserable.

"For what it's worth," Philip whispers. "We wanted to tell you. And we never wanted it to come to this. Ever." Then he turns and melts into the trees, and the survivors are alone once more.

Meg collapses to her knees, all of her strength drained completely. She can't stop the sobs from coming now, and she feels a burn in her shoulder where her SoulMark lies. The pain in the bond makes her cry harder, until eventually one of the others- Dwight, perhaps, or Laurie ( _but not Claudette never Claudette again she's gone she's_ gone _)_ wraps their arms around her in comfort. There isn't much comfort to be had, at the moment- but at least she isn't alone.

But with Claudette and the killers gone, the camp feels much emptier than before. And in her mind, Meg can imagine the Entity laughing.

TBC

…..

1 _Que Mala Leche_ is an Argentinian phrase that literally translates to "what bad milk," but is used to mean "what bad luck." Did you know Ace is Argentinian? I didn't until I did the research for this chapter.

In other news: Hi everyone! I bet this was a notification that you never thought you'd see again. And in spite of even my own expectations, I'm back. And it's all thanks to all of you.

Your comments literally brought me to tears and motivated me to keep going. Thank you so, so much for your kind words and encouragement. They mean more to mean that you can ever know.

Of course, how do I repay you? By offering you a boatload of angst and the introduction of moris. Sorry about that. Kind of. Not really. But the Entity won't take their defiance lightly, and it's time for Him to show them who's boss.

Coming up in future chapters: Angst, more angst, and the debut of our favorite Meme Lords. You'll be happy to know that this story is actually fully lined out- I know where we're going, and I actually have most of the sequel planned out too (yes, there will be a sequel with more characters, although I can't make any promises on when it will happen). I actually have the epilogue of the story fully formed in my head. So, though it may take a bit to get there, the story will go on!

Again, thank you so much for your reviews. They mean the world to me, and I will try to do all of you justice. I'm trying to work on developing an update schedule so chapters aren't completely inconsistent, but we'll see what happens.

Until next time!

~EndWillows


End file.
